El Diario de un Shaman
by EkKo Numenes
Summary: Una cámara nueva en manos de Horo-Horo, y lo hemos contratado para que aga un documental sobre la vida de un shaman en la pension asakura.. manden mensajes y saludos a sus shamanes.. bueno no se guien por el summary .. (dejen reviews plis)
1. Capitulo I, El comienzo del fin xD

EL DIARIO DE UN SHAMAN  
  
-.... ¿y que es esto?  
  
-Una cámara, para grabar lugares, personas, escenas, películas baratas como "El nominado" o esa mini película de la familia que fue secuestrada por extraterrestres y si que era falsa u.ú pero no me acuerdo como se llama ._. ....  
  
-¡Si se lo que es! .. pero para que me lo das? ._.  
  
-no se.. ¿tal vez para grabar? ¬¬  
  
-Oye no tengo todo el día.. apúrate con esto u.ú  
  
-Esta bien.. mira..  
  
-¿qué cosa?- fue interrumpida por el Ainu  
  
-Nada! Es solo una expresión ¬¬  
  
-no me grites ¬¬... además quien eres tu??  
  
-No entremos en detalles -______-U  
  
-¿? ._.  
  
-Deja de joderme ¬¬  
  
-n____n  
  
-Que lindo te vez cuando sonríes *¬*  
  
-¿qué? ._.U  
  
-YA BASTA!!... lo diré rápidamente... bueno soy Ekko una escritora aburrida y asesina que le gusta hacerte... digo hacer sufrir...  
  
-o__ô  
  
-Ejem... bueno un día se me ocurrió hacer otro fics incoherente (que novedad) ... ya que me inspire en el DVD de "la maldición de la perla negra" y en un espacial de un pirata (actor) cualquiera que hizo "El diario de un pirata"..  
  
-Que??? De que me estas hablando??? O.o  
  
-No me interrumpas además les estoy hablando a los lectores ¬¬  
  
-Lectores?? Quienes ¿? No veo a nadie ._.  
  
-Te puedes callar???... bueno la cosa es que me llego la idea a la cabeza... en resumen: "Una de las escritoras de Fan fiction.net, decidió entregarle una cámara de video casera al shaman: ¡¡Horo-Horo!! (¿por qué? Por que seria divertido ver un intento de filmación de horin :D jijiji..) .. donde grabara su punto de vista, sus días como shaman, a las personas que lo rodean etc.. durante 44.640 minutos..  
  
-Cuanto es eso?? -_____-  
  
-A ver.. serian 774 horas  
  
-¿¿Tanto?? O.o.. no podré dormir ni comer T^T  
  
-Me refiero a 31 días de filmación -____- .. pero puedes apagar la cámara de vez en cuanto ¬¬  
  
-Ap.. esta bien ^^  
  
-Pero mínimo 773 horas de filmación me escuchaste?? ò.ó  
  
-T.T ... espera un momento... ¿¿y yo que gano?? ò.ó  
  
-Un besito mío ^^  
  
-No gracias ¬¬  
  
-verdad que prefieres uno de Len ¬¬  
  
-NO!!!!!  
  
-De Tamao??  
  
-Déjame en paz!!!!!!  
  
-Bueno.. que los lectores decidan.. y también puedes recibir regalos de parte de ellos!!!! ((cualquier cosa jejeje :D.. por ejemplo un besito o una canasta con comida.. o una tabla nueva o poquito de seriedad o yo que se -_______-)) y Horo-Horo leerá los REW (y los tendrá que grabar por cámara ¬¬) al menos que quieran que otro personaje los lea (veremos como se las ingenia Horo para lograr que los demás lean algún REW -____-) ... y para rellenar las 744 horas (o 743 ._.).. podrán hacer cualquier pregunta incoherente a los personajes.. :D  
  
-..... -________- zZzZzZz  
  
-¡¡DESPIERTA!! ...... ¬¬  
  
-=___= ... termina de una vez que tengo que entrenar antes de que me encuentre Pilika TOT  
  
-Horo sonando responsable.. Hay que grabar esto!!  
  
-ah?? ._.  
  
-Olvídalo..bueno.. lo ultimo.. en cuanto presiones "Rec." empezara todo el documental desde el "Día 1, hora: 0:00 pm.. quedan 743 horas con 55 minutos" es decir que se irán contando los días y eliminando las horas y todo eso  
  
-Esta bien.. –contesto mientras examinaba por cada centímetro la cámara..- oye y si se me rompe?  
  
-..... no había pensado en eso u.ú ... bueno si la rompes compras otra en menos de media hora ¬¬  
  
-Pero ... diablos -____-  
  
-Alguna ultima pregunta??  
  
-Sep.. como se aprende?? ._.  
  
-....... pregúntale a Manta...  
  
-¿¿qué?? Pero.. oye!!!!!  
  
-Deja de hacer escándalo... quieres decir algo a los lectores??? (yo diría lectoras jijiji.. si es que hay .____.)..  
  
-Sep... mándenme regalitos porfié TOT ... y no boten basura ^^.. y denme algo de comida decente que Pilika me tiene a dieta TOT  
  
-Porque?? Estas lindo tal como estas *-*  
  
-._. no lo se  
  
-Bueno.. mejor aun.. veremos como va la dieta de Horo-Horo.. como si se aguantara a un Tamal fresco ¬¬  
  
^-^  
  
-Bueno.. eso es todo.. ojala que envíen REW con cualquier incoherencia TOT soy nueva en los fics y dejen expandir mi imaginación o que se yo... espero que lo disfruten y gracias por haber leído hasta aquí.. bueno lo ultimo.. ¡¡¡¡estoy en busca de un espíritu acompañante!!!! ¿¿me aconsejan donde encontrarlo?? Que no encuentro nada interesante u.ú .. gracias por su atención!!!! Y si se que estoy puro guateando +.+.. bueno empecemos:::  
  
.........  
  
-¿Para que servirá este botón? ._. ....- dijo Horo mientras apretaba un botón.. en seguida se activo el Zoom de imagen.. (zoom: sirve para agrandar o disminuir la imagen enfocada)  
  
(y aun no logra aprender la cámara luego de 20 minutos de intento .______.)  
  
-¿y esto?... una pantallita en miniatura ^o^... – logro abrir la pantalla que esta al costado de la cámara..  
  
-¿estará grabando ._.? ... me estoy aburriendo ò__ó maldita maquina..  
  
-Se llama cámara, Horo-Horo- contesto Manta que aparecía sorpresivamente en el jardín donde estaba Horo-Horo sentado  
  
-AAH O__o ... Chukie!!!!! O.o  
  
-¬¬  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto algo nervioso el Ainu  
  
-Estaba buscando a Yoh.. ¿qué haces con esa cámara?- pregunto acercándose a Horo-Horo ((si yo fui quien envió al enano cabezón -___- pero no podía esperar 2 horas a que aprendiera la maldita cámara ô__Ó))  
  
-¿Grabo? Para eso sirven sabias n___n  
  
-¬¬ si lo se .. pero de donde la sacaste??  
  
-No seas metiche  
  
-Lo siento ._. ... ¿quieres aprenderla?.. solo aprieta aquí... –dijo luego presiono el botón ... se escucho un Click y la luz roja de la cámara se encendió..  
  
¤Día 1...3:00 pm... faltan 744 horas, 0 minutos, 55 segundos..¤  
  
Perspectiva de la cámara: Suelo verde (pasto) del jardín de la pensión Asakura..  
  
-Así que eso era ._. .. –decía horo-horo mientras enfocaba uno de los árboles y miraba por la pantallita  
  
-Que vas a grabar? –pregunto curioso Manta  
  
-mmm... una película barata creo..  
  
((Ekko: Documental!!!!))  
  
-Ah eso.. un documental sobre la vida en la pensión ^-^..  
  
-Que divertido ^^ si quieres te ayudo..  
  
-Si!!.. me arias un gran favor amigo ^^- Le contesto mientras enfocaba (chuecamente) la cara sonriente de Manta..  
  
-A ver.. primero debes presentar el documental.. mejor apaga la cámara para no gastar la batería mientras te preparas..  
  
-Esta bien...- presiono un botón.. activando el zoom de la cámara—Manta te vez mas cabezón que de costumbre ^o^...  
  
-Ese botón no -_____-U... este... (Click)  
  
Cámara apagada....  
  
Cámara encendida  
  
¤Día 1 (aun).. 4:45 pm.. faltan 743 horas (no diré horas ni minutos.. por razones obvias (flojera))¤  
  
Perspectiva de la cámara: Suelo verde del jardín, y los piecesitos de Manta .. luego rápidamente enfocado a Horo-Horo  
  
-Ya esta??  
  
-Si.. comienza..- respondió el camarógrafo, mientras disminuía el zoom para enfocar mas el cuerpo del Ainu (sonó raro ._____.U)  
  
-Bueno.. ¡¡Sean todos bienvenidos a; "El diario de un Shaman" ^o^..!!  
  
-Bien.. ahora explica de que se tratara- dijo Manta  
  
-No me interrumpas ¬¬... bueno....pues No será un reallity show!!! Que les quede claro ¬¬ .. estamos bajos de presupuesto.. bueno... grabaremos...  
  
((ekko: grabaras tu!! No seas patudo que a Manta no le estoy pagando!!))  
  
-Ô__ó acaso eres mi conciencia..  
  
((ekko: u.ú cállate y sigue))  
  
-no puedo  
  
((ekko: porque???))  
  
-Me dijiste que me callara... ^^  
  
((ekko: eres un----- termina con la maldita presentación!!))  
  
-Bueno, bueno.. no te enojes ¬¬  
  
-o.o Horo-Horo.. a quien le discutes??-  
  
((ekko: si necio.. estas hablando solo.. yo no existo wuajajaj ahora pareces loco ))  
  
-Como que loco!!! Acaso soy el único que te puede escuchar??? ò.ó eso no venia en el contrato!!  
  
-._. – mientras tanto Manta aun grababa a su amigo que hablaba solo y hacia pataletas sin razón -_____-U  
  
-Horo-Horo?? Estas bien?? ._.  
  
-No -__- .... en donde quede?  
  
-Decías lo que ibas a grabar..  
  
-Cierto... Bueno GRABARE! ¬¬ .. la vida de los demás shamanes y humanos que habitan la pensión asakura!! Quienes nos reunimos aquí para pasar las vacaciones juntos ^o^.. las victimas son: Yoh Asakura, Anna Kyoyama, Manta Oyamada quien viene todos los días en las mañanas de colado..  
  
-¡¡Oye!!  
  
-No me interrumpas ¬¬... también están: Len-To , Jun Tao  
  
-Es: Len Tao -_-U  
  
-No me interrumpas u.ú*.... em.. ....... ._. ..... -____-U...... T.T.....  
  
-Jun.... –le aclaro Manta adivinando los pensamientos del Ainu  
  
-ap... también estarán Chocolove .... ¿cual es su apellido? ._.  
  
((ekko: luego lo entrevistas ahora continua u.ú))  
  
-No me mandes ¬¬... bueno también estará Lyserg Diethel importado de Londres, Inglaterra!! ^o^  
  
((ekko: -_____- por dios.. ))  
  
-También la fiera: Pilika Usui ._. ... la linda Tamao Tamamura como chef *¬*... .. em.. u.ú ... y Fausto VIII con su acompañante Eliza sin apellido ._. ... también Ryu y su espada de madera!! ¬¬ ¿a quien le importa la espada? ... y... y... y quien mas??  
  
¤ Batería Baja ¤ decía una lucecita en la pantalla de la cámara..  
  
-Em.. Horo-Horo.. la batería se est...  
  
-No me interrumpas!!!  
  
-Pero...  
  
-lo vez?? Me desconcentre de nuevo ¬¬  
  
-Horo...  
  
-Por dios manta!!! Cállate!! Donde te criaron?? ¬¬  
  
-Oye no molestes horo-horo.. además la batería--...  
  
-Cállate ¬¬  
  
-Pero horo!!!!!!!  
  
-No me grites!!!!!! Mejor lo ago yo solo ò.ó pásame la cámara- dice mientras se la arrebata  
  
¤ Advertencia... Batería baja ¤  
  
-uh?.. ¿batería baja? Se acabo la pila?? -_____-U.. y no avisas ¬¬ -decía horo mientras miraba la cámara...  
  
- Eso quise.. ya olvídalo... -________- ... ¡¡CORTE!!  
  
-Corte? ._.  
  
¤ Batería baja.. ¤  
  
Cámara apagada por falta de baterías .______.  
  
Prox episodio: Entrevistando a Len, el apellido de Chocolove?? ._. , la novela de anna ¬¬.. una noche en la pension, una apuesta ._. y etc...  
  
.  
.  
  
Bueno fin del episodio 1 -_______- lo se.. fue un desastre TOT pero es que me gusto mucho la idea TOT.... necesito que me digan que parejas quieren ._. ¿lenxhoro y pilikaxlyserg? o ¿horoxtamao y lenxpilika?... bueno ustedes deciden -______-.. Y dejen REW al pobre de Horo horo que hace lo que puede!!!! TOT por lo menos mandenle un saludo a sus personajes faboritos ^^... o una manzana a horín ._....  
  
Eso es todo.. espero que les alla gustado y nos vemos en el prox episodio!!!!!!  
  
GOOD BYE AND GOOD LUCK 


	2. Capitulo II, Las primeras horas

EL DIARIO DE UN SHAMAN  
  
Capitulo II  
  
¤---------------¤  
  
· (...) : una acción física, a veces datos por Ej.: (fuera de cámaras)  
  
· ((..)) : mis estúpidos comentarios o lo que solo Horo-Horo puedo oír y los demás no..  
  
· ¤...¤ : estado de la cámara y la fecha del conteo regresivo (también son separaciones: ¤-----¤..)  
  
· +...+ : los mensajes o REW  
  
· - ... - : diálogos de los personajes es decir cuando hablan (lo aclaro por si a caso)  
  
PD: yo le digo REW a los reviews (mensajes) .. se los digo por si acaso xD  
  
¤-------------------------------------------------------------------------¤  
  
¤ Cámara apagada.. ¤  
  
(fuera de cámaras)..  
  
-Diablos.. y ni siquiera termine la presentación u.ú... – (reclamo Horo- Horo mientras se sentaba pesadamente en el pasto..)  
  
-Si te hubieras concentrado en vez de empezar a hablar solo y decir incoherencias tal vez lo hubieras terminado a tiempo.. pero te las diste de payaso y hacer pataletas como idiota u.ú .. pero debes continuar la presentación ya que no debes dejar nada incompleto ^^.... ahora de veras recargar las baterías para seguir graba.... ._. ... ¿Horo? A donde se fue??? Y me deja hablando solo ò.ó  
  
.......  
  
·En la pensión:  
  
-Pero no puedes!!  
  
-Como que no?? ¬¬ .. aunque me digas que no igual lo are u.ú  
  
-Pero.. no seas así, Len T-T.. si me comes se acabara mi reputación...  
  
-Pues el mas fuerte sobrevivirá  
  
-T-T  
  
-Deja de llorar Ryu ò__ó  
  
-Pero..  
  
-basta ¬¬  
  
-Esta bien.. hazlo rápido..- dijo tapándose los ojos en forma dramática  
  
-Que eres ridículo u.ú ....  
  
-Hazlo de una vez!!!!!!-  
  
-no me mandes!! –le grito el joven de ojos amarillos dispuesto a darle pelea  
  
-CALLENSE LOS DOS¡¡¡¡- contesto mientras golpeaba la mesa  
  
-Lo sentimos doña Anna u___u  
  
-Yo no ¬¬.. –((Galleta voladora ._. aterrizando en la aleta de Len xD))- hey!! ò__ô  
  
-A la próxima será un jarrón ¬¬  
  
-.___.  
  
-¿Cuándo van a terminar el juego? ^^ -pregunto el callado de Yoh quien había estado observando el juego.. (ya que no había dicho nada -__-)  
  
-Ah.. es cierto..-(recordó Len.. en seguida tomo una pieza y tiro con ella una de las figuritas que estaban en el lado de Ryu)..-Jaque mate.. de nuevo u.ú  
  
-AAAAAHHH MI REINA ;O; !!! .. porque se lo recordó, don Yoh TOT..  
  
-jijiji lo siento ^^U..  
  
-Jugamos otra vez?...-(pregunto calmadamente Len al chico Presley.. (y eso?? ._.))  
  
-Claro que si!!!  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.  
  
En el pasillo Horo-Horo divagaba mientras examinaba por quinta vez la cámara..  
  
-y ahora como la recargo -______- ¿se cambiaran las pilas? ._. .. por que no me dieron el manual ò.ó...  
  
((ekko: no son pilas.. se llaman baterías y se recargan no se cambian))  
  
-Otra vez tu.. -____- por que solo te escucho yo?? Además no te veo y quiero que me dejes solo ¬¬  
  
((ekko: entonces sácate el audífono -__-U el que te pusiste en la oreja))..  
  
-entonces para eso era la cosa negra ^^  
  
((-________-UuUuUu))  
  
-Y como cambio las pilas- (pregunto aun caminando lentamente por los pasillos de la pensión mientras levantaba la cámara y la veía por debajo..)  
  
((ekko: cuidado no la vallas a tirar al suelo ¬¬... y con una cosa rara como las de los celulares puedes recargas las baterías.. pero no te olvides conectarla a la cámara ^^))  
  
-Y de donde saco la cosa rara parecida a las de los no se que cosa mas ...  
  
((ekko: este niño tienen un problema de atención O__ô ... bueno te deje la cosa rara en el comedor.. anda a buscarla))  
  
-y por que no me la entregas tu ¬¬  
  
((por que estoy en el estudio y no puedo salir tanto en el fics ya que aburre T-T así que adiós!! Buena suerte... cambio y fuera :D))  
  
-ESPERA!!!!! ... .___. Pero ni siquiera se donde se conecta TOT.. y no quiero preguntarle a Manta -.-  
  
-HERMANOOO!!!!!!!! ^O^.. te estuve buscando por todas partes ^^.. hay un sujeto muy simpático que te busca en la puerta...  
  
-Pilika, hermanita linda, ya es hora de tu medicina  
  
-Hermano!!!.. no me bromees, y anda a atender la puerta ¬¬  
  
-No estoy bromeando y estoy ocupado tengo que buscar la cosa rara para la camar...- (antes de que terminara su excusa Pilika le arrebata la cámara y comienza a dar saltitos de felicidad ._.)  
  
-Que linda!! Una camarita!! Siempre quise una!!.. me la prestas?  
  
-no! – (dice y trata de arrebatársela pero pilika lo esquiva y se aleja con una sonrisa..)  
  
-Gracias!!!! ^o^- (y se aleja rápidamente dando saltitos y con la cámara)  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MI CAMARA!!!!!!! PILIKA REGRÉSAMELA!!! – (sus gritos se escuchaban por toda la pensión mientras tanto horo trataba de atrapar a la escurridiza Pilika -____-)  
  
..................  
  
Luego de una rato Horo-Horo por fin logro atrapar a Pilika luego de una batalla por el liderazgo de la pobre cámara la cual era maltratada por los hermanitos Usui que actuaban como niños de jardín ¬¬.... la batalla ceso cuando la gran y toda poderosa annazilla hizo su aparición.. Pilika se fue a comprar galletas felizmente mientras Horo-Horo era sentenciado a la pena mortal de limpiar los baños durante una semana..  
  
-Todo esto es culpa de Pilika T-T .. cuando se pone alegre y hipertinetica es un peligro publico ¬¬...  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.  
  
Luego de buscar arduamente la cosa rara para recargar las baterías de la cámara, tubo que pedirle ayuda nuevamente a Manta quien estaba algo enfadado por que lo dejo hablando solo.. Horo simplemente lo ignoro y le suplica nuevamente ayuda -___-U... este acepto y ayudo a recargar la fastidiante camarita esa -__- ... pero con cuidado si es que de repente hiciera su aparición Pilika..  
  
-Hay que estar prevenidos...- (decía Horo-Horo quien estaba sentado en la mesa y con su tabla en mano y koloro a su lado.. prevenido para cualquier crisis .___.)  
  
-Horo no te preocupes tanto.. solo es tu hermana.. si te la saca pues se la vuelves a quitar y ya ^^  
  
-Tu te callas u_____ú.. no conoces a mi hermana cuando esta en ese estado.. lo mas probable que allá tomado café o algo o si no, no estaría tan hipertinetica  
  
-Kukuru-ku ^-^  
  
De repente aparece un sujeto vestido de azul en el comedor y comienza a cantar: (cantar?? O__ô)  
  
-EL CORREO YA LLEGO!!.. ANUNCIANDO SU CANCIÓN.. Y GRITO CON EMOCION:: ¡¡¡COOOOOORREOOOOOOO!!!  
  
- ah? .__.  
  
-¿y usted quien es y que hace aquí? Ò__ô  
  
-Que lindo!! una de las canciones de "pistas de blue" ^.^ - dijo Tamao saliendo de la cocina (es un programa de niños que sale en el nickelodeon ¬¬)  
  
-¿Tamao vez esas cosas?- le pregunto Horo-Horo  
  
-Pues.. es que... el perrito es muy lindo ^^  
  
-¬¬  
  
-Y USTED QUE HACE AQUÍ???- le grito Manta al cartero  
  
-¿¿Cómo que "que ago aquí"??.. vengo a dejar el correo ^^  
  
-y quien le dio permiso para entrar a la casa ¬¬  
  
-¡¡¡Pero si e estado esperando hace dos horas afuera y nadie me contesto.. solo una niñita loca que desapareció y no la vi mas..  
  
-Sabia que se me olvidaba algo..-dijo Horo  
  
((ekko: si no serás ¬¬))  
  
-shhhh no te metas ¬¬  
  
((ekko: o___ô))  
  
-Vengo a dejar el correo al señor Horokeu Usui  
  
-ese soy yo!! ^o^  
  
-tome..-(le entrego una docena de cartas)  
  
-y esto? .___.  
  
-cartas ^^  
  
-Si se lo que es ¬¬ pero para que me las das..  
  
-Y AQUÍ ESTAN SUS PAQUETES!!!!!!- dicho esto le tiro un gran saco encima...  
  
-+______+  
  
-Maniático largo de mi casa!!!!!!- dijo anna mientras agarraba a escobazos al pobre cartero.. y este se tuvo que ir.. sin antes cantar su canción acompañada del coro..(Tamao)  
  
-que simpático señor ^^- dijo Tamao  
  
-¬¬**  
  
¤-------------------------¤  
  
¤ Cámara encendida ¤  
  
Día: 1 (aun).. 9:32 PM.. faltan: 733 (creo ^^)  
  
Perspectiva de la cámara: habitación de Horo-Horo (esta apoyada en una mesa)  
  
-y que ago con esto?? ¬¬  
  
((ekko: comételas))  
  
-en serio *¬*  
  
((ekko: no))  
  
-sos antipática ¬¬  
  
((ekko: gracias))  
  
-o__ô  
  
((ekko: abre las desquiciadas cartas de una vez u.ú.. son reviews del programa o lo que sea))  
  
-Documental ^^  
  
((ekko: no me corrijas ¬¬.. lee el primero -____-))  
  
-De: tukasa:  
  
((ekko: Tsukasa!!!!!! Lee bien ¬¬))  
  
-ya bueno ¬¬:  
  
"Oh vamos síguelo que esta bueno, me encanta que Horito este grabando, le mando un besote al peliazul, y claro no quiero que se muera de hambre asi que le mando unos bollos de carne ^^, espero que te guste como va mi fic, y en las parejas me gustaria lenxPilika...si Horo no me odies xD porq yo te quiero, pero con TamaoxHoro no gracias esa pareja no me gusta mucho.  
  
PD: Tu fic no fue un desastre mija,y espero que sigas tu otro fic donde estas los nenes de todos *__*"  
  
.....-  
  
((ekko: ^^ gracias por tu reviews!! Horo contesta no seas roto ¬¬))  
  
-........... o____ô que fue eso??? ¿¿lenxpilika??, ¿qué fics de nenes?, ¿¿y donde esta mi bollo de carne!!!??.. dijo que me quería?? *¬*  
  
((ekko: calmao.. lo del fics no te incumbe ¬¬... el bollo te lo doy luego y.. no preguntes tonteras ò.ó))  
  
-que significa la "x" en medio del nombre de len y pilika? ^^  
  
((ekko: mi ninio inocente :3... bueno eso luego te lo contare.. a ver que mentira se me ocurre..))  
  
-o__ô  
  
((ekko: agradece que ella te quiere, te manda un besote y no quiere que te mueras de hambre... Tsukasa tu fics va genial!! Lamento ser una descarada que no dejo reviews T-T... pero les exijo a todos que lo lean!! ^^... ya que ta weno ^o^.... y gracias por tu voto sobre las parejas.. a ver quien gana :D.. gracias por apoyarme ^o^...))  
  
-Oye tu no haces nada!! Yo tengo que trabajar día y noche con esa caja negra ¬¬..  
  
((ekko: no vas ni un día ¬¬))  
  
-no me cambies el tema!! .. ¡¡¡¡QUIERO MIS BOLLOS DE CARNE *O*!!!  
  
((Ekko: ya cállate escandaloso ò.ó ... termina con este REW y lee el próximo o no te daré reviews nada ¬¬))  
  
-buenos... Tukasa muchas gracias!! Especialmente por el bollo de carne ^o^.. *¬* quieres ser mi novia??!!!!!  
  
((ekko: HORO HOROOOOOO!!!!!!!... ))  
  
-Bueno.. lo siento -____-  
  
((ekko: mas encima apréndete el nombre ¡!!!!!!))  
  
-no me grites ;_____;  
  
((ekko: -_________- el próximo, horin))  
  
-buenos ..pero quiero mi bollo ¬¬...comienza a hojear la segunda carta..- que largo el nombre o__ô.... Es para ti .. no para mi T-T  
  
((ekko: yo lo leo entonces -____-..: Nadilius Weasley de Diethel:  
  
Ekko: QUE BUENA IDEA! Horito mi bro está filmando un documental...! Ya me muerdo por saber el apellido del Choco...  
  
sobre lo que preguntaste... ¡QUIERO HOROXTAMAO Y LENXPILIKA!! Lyserg se puede quedar con una desconocida amable.. no con la IMJ!! Ya hay muchos fics de esa pareja!! Saludos a Horito!! Espera..acá le mando algo. UNA CAJA DE CHOCOLATES! (Soy una traumada por el chocolate) Chocolate en rama (blanco y negro), bombones de chocolate, leche chocolatada (en polvo)...y tb tortas fritas y dulce de leche!! 'Pa que engorde un poquito! Pero no mucho!! Total, se mueve tanto que lo baja todo enseguida, JIJIJIJI!! Adiosín, y muchia suerte para Horito en su filmación!..  
  
Gracias por tu voto ^^.. y muchas gracias por tu reviews ^o^.. voy a pensar con quien dejo a Lyserg u.ú.. aun no lo tengo claro..))  
  
-te crees cupido??  
  
((ekko: shhhhh ¬¬.... bueno.. lo demás es para ti.. contéstale ^^))  
  
-..... gachas por tu saludos ^o^.. y hola a ti también ^^  
  
((ekko: ¬¬*))  
  
-.. Chocolates!! *o*!!!!!! Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuchas gracias TTOTT que alegría!! Que ricos ^O^ hay de todas las clases *¬*.. moriré feliz T^T..  
  
((Ekko: y gordo ^^))  
  
-shhhhh ¬¬.. lo bajare rápido como ella dice ^^.. y gracias por tu apoyo ;)  
  
((ekko: -____-u nunca mas te ago leer reviews... ¡¡¡GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW ^O^!!!.. cuando este ninio termine de leer review se los doy ^^.. ahora el siguiente!!))  
  
-yap... de: Kisuka:  
  
HOLA XD  
  
esta gracioso, quiero seguir leyendo...  
  
las parejas que me gustan son...  
  
LenXHORO SI! *-*  
  
y lyserg por Pilika...  
  
bueno escribes bien, espero que sea ayoi que me encanta... jajaja cuanto me rei cuando manta a parece y dice: estoy BUSCANDO A YOH...  
  
jajaja asi se llama mi historia de shaman king  
  
cricri  
  
mejor me callo -_-UU  
  
bueno siue asi y apresurate que quiero seguir leyendo  
  
.. plagiadora de ideas!!!!! XD- dice Horo  
  
((ekko: tu te me callas ¬¬.. kisuka escribí esa parte pensando en tu fics XD nunca pensé que me encontraría aquí con la escritora ^^.. oie por cierto tu fics me fascina *.* es de mis favoritos!! Sube el siguiente capitulo pronto porfis TOT.. quiero saber como reviven a Horo-Horo!!!!!)  
  
-QUE?????? ._____. QUE PASO??? ME MORI?? TTOTT AAAAAAAAAHHHHH..  
  
((Ekko: .___. Eh.. no.. claro que no ^^U hable de mas -__- ..))  
  
-;______; ... por que la "x" entre los nombres?? ^^  
  
((ekko: deja de preguntar eso ¬¬.. Kisuka gracias por tu Reviews!! ^^))  
  
-no me dejo un postre?? T-T..  
  
((ekko: no seas aprovechado ¬¬ estas a dieta te aguantaras no mas..  
  
-; . ;  
  
((ekko: el siguiente ^^))  
  
-bueno -__- : es de Lady Tao  
  
OYE NO ESTO DE NINGUNA MENERA PUEDE SER UN HOROXTAMAO TIENE KE SER YAOI POR KE SI ES ASI LO VERAS... TRENDRAS MAS AUDIENCIA ESO ES SEGURO TIENE KE SER HORO2XLEN DIGO SI KIERES TENER MAS DE 3 REVIEWS ENSERIO TE LO DIGO BIEN AS UN HORO2XLEN PLIS I IA VERAS KE TE IRA SUPER. A TODO EL MUNDO LE GUSTA LA PAREJA Y ES POR KE KOMO TODO EL DIA STAN PELEANDO Y KE RESULTE SER KE STAN ENAMORADOS SERIA UN GITAZO JEJEJEJE SIGUE MIS KONSEJOS APARTE MEDIO MUNDO AMA A LEN I A HORO A Y ADMITAMOSLO LA MAYORIA DE FANS DE SK ODIAN A TAMAO ES UNA EKIS Y NO ME DEJARAS MENTIR SI HACES UN HORO2XTAMAO NO TE GARANTISO TANTOS LECTORES KOMO SI FUERA HORO2XLEN.  
  
OK ESO ERA TODO JEJEJE OJALA I SIGAS MIS KONSEJOS  
  
O__ô a la otra que te tire un botellaso jajaja XD..- dice horo  
  
((ekko: esta bien Lady -____- calmada.. además recibí mas de 10 reviews sin haber puesto ninguna pareja xD!! Como te quedo el ojo ¬¬.. ejem.. y hablaste de mas ò___ó))  
  
-espera...........  
  
((ekko:..............))  
  
-..................  
  
((ekko: ............))  
  
-A QUE DIABLOS SE REFERIA!!!!!  
  
((ekko: eh... a nada.. solo bromeaba ^^.. próximo reviews!!!! ^^))  
  
-NO TE AGAS LA LESA!! COMO QUE YO Y LEN???  
  
((Ekko: TT-TT .. para que le dijeron -_____________-))  
  
-ò_________ó  
  
((ekko: horo en el saco están tus regalos ^^))  
  
-EN SERIO?? *¬*... – y comienza a revisar el saco..  
  
((ekko: termina los reviews y te daré un regalo ^^U))  
  
-Bueno ^^..este es de chocolana:  
  
BONNE NUIT!  
  
HOLA! ya veo que te escribio mi adorable y adorada hijita kisuka, asique tambien vengo!, oye tiene que ser UN HORO/LEN! ODORO ESA PAREJA! Y TE IRA MEJOR COMO YA TE LO DIJO OTRA PERSONA! DE VERAS! TIENE QUE SER UN HORO/LEN!... y tambien puede ser un lyserg/pilika.  
  
Lo otro... m... puedo entrar de coladilla con el chocolatin??, es que es mi primo nn.nnU, y por algo me puse chocolana, porque tengo complejo de chocolove, o sea mando chistes fome, pero como hago demasiados gestos la gente se ríe igual nn.nnU... Que te parace mi idea?, y de paso, si llegara a entrar vengo con una GRAN CANASTA DE COMIDA!...  
  
Y bueno... sino te apetece mi idea, pos... le mando MUCHOS SALUDOS A LENCITO EL TRENCITO, A HORO HORITO EL LORITO, A ANNA LA MALA, A YOH EL DROGADICTO, A PILIKA LA PIFILCA, A CHOCOLOVE MI PRIMITO...  
  
¬¬.¬¬** y a TAMAO SOLO MUUCHAS AMENAZAS DE MUERTE! Y SI LLEGO A ENTRAR LA VOY A TORTURAR MUAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA XXD, lo otro... a lyserg pos... quizas una ropa mas de macho y no tan de travesty, ... m... y eso.  
  
Creo que ya te e dicho todo!, bueno... hasta la proxima!  
  
AU REVOIR!  
  
Atte:  
  
Anaiz Odette Diedrich Stager  
  
Huí que largo -__- .. me dio sed n.n ..  
  
((Ekko: ya glotón ¬¬))  
  
-... espera.. –vuelve a leer la carta- COMO QUE "ESA PAREJA" QUE DIABLOS ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ??? Están locos o que??'.. cada vez entiendo menos ; . ; ...  
  
((Ekko: mejor.. así te invento cualquier cosa y me la crees igual... bueno chocolana.. vamos a ver sobre tu proposición de colada xD.. aunk seria interesante la prima de Chocolove en el fics xD  
  
-CLARO QUE NO!!! Con el moreno tenemos suficiente ò.ó ...  
  
((Ekko: cállate no seas mal educado ¬¬))  
  
-Me quiero volver a Hokkaido TOT  
  
((Ekko: extraña su hogar como los animales del zoológico.. que lindura *-*  
  
-¬¬ si serás..  
  
((Ekko: Horo responde la carta ¬¬  
  
-Bueno, bueno ¬¬ ... Muchas gracias por escribir chocolana!!! Y como k lorito?? ¬¬ ... no se dan cuanta que me duele sus ofensas ; . ;  
  
((Ekko: ; . ; no llores.. hicieron llorar a Orín!! Morirán todos ustedes!!!  
  
-Tranquis o.o .. tomate un armonil!! XD  
  
((ekko: ¬¬ .. y yo que te quería defender.. de castigo tendrás que mandar los saludos de chocolana personalmente a cada uno de los chicos ¬¬  
  
-¿¿y porque yo?? ¬¬  
  
((ekko: o no te doy ni lo bollos de carne, ni la canasta familiar ni todos esos chocolates ¬¬  
  
-; . ; no seas así conmigo..  
  
((ekko: andas llorón -__- .. sigue con el otro REW))  
  
-Bueno n__n: anonimus:  
  
primero que todo hola  
  
te escribo este review pra decirte las parejas que me gustan horohoroxtamao lisergxpilika y len conmigo n_n asi que si no te molesta colame al fic . Aproposito sobre los pedidos de yaoi no creo que sea bueno incluirlo ya que habemos muchos lectores que no nos gusta ese genero .  
  
por fa as caso a mis peticiones y si no pues de todos modos gracias por leer mi review . besos para len el es el mejor  
  
pd:que len lea mi review (si lo leen)  
  
¿¿cómo que len es el mejor ¬¬??  
  
((Ekko: shhhh celoso ¬¬.. Bueno anonimus gracias por votar.. pero lamentablemente no creo que pueda incluirte en el fics.. acepto ideas, criticas y todo.. pero espero que comprendas que me enredare mucho mas +.+ .. ademas creo que la pareja de len ya se esta definiendo por lo votos n.n ... lo siento mucho u.u y muuuuuchas gracias por tu reviews n__n ))  
  
-Una de las unicas que le gusta que haga pareja con tamao y tu la rechazas ; . ; ..  
  
((ekko: no la rechacé ò.ó .. i . i ..))  
  
-em... seguiré con el próximo reviews o__o .. :  
  
............. oye cupido tienes dos cartas mas de anonimus que dicen lo mismo o.o  
  
((ekko: o.o .. un pequeño error -__- ,,, sigue con las otras cartas n.n ... y no me digas cupido!!! o__ô))  
  
-Bueno ¬¬ .. esta es de: Anna la sacerdotiza:  
  
ola estabuenisimo ya quiero k cominesen con el documental, porfis pon yohxanna si ilmalos escondido o algo cosa k no se den cuenta, bueno eso escribes bien chaus horo de camarografo...JAJAJAJAJAJA ya listo eso chaus.  
  
posdata:me sorprende que a dieta no se comiera la camara jejeje V_vU  
  
-Porque todos se rien y burlan de mi ; . ; ... ¿¿anna escribió una carta?? O.O  
  
((ekko: porque eres lindo y gracioso.. y ella no es anna ¬¬.. bueno en TU mundo no es anna pero en el mi si xD.. em.. muchas gracias por tu REW y por tu idea!! XD.. Horo te han encomendado otra misión.. tu deber es cumplirla escuchaste?? ¬¬  
  
-En serio?? O.o ... –vuelve a leer la carta- ......... o__o .....  
  
((ekko: o.o ))  
  
-NO PIENSO NO LO ARE!!! SERIA UN SUICIDIO.. y si anna me pilla.. i . i  
  
((ekko: loa aras igual ¬¬ .. ademas que tan difícil puede ser?? ¬¬ .. leer la siguiente))  
  
-i . i ... la proxima carta .. snif ; . ; .. es de: cindy y tania: -.- snif ...  
  
hola! ekko te manadamos muchos saludos. tu fic esta realmente bueno!! y te pedimos por favor q pongas las parejas de lenxpilika y horoxtamao  
  
bye sigue asi..  
  
-__- ..  
  
((ekko: no llores Horín TOT .. te dare los bollitos de carne muy pronto n.n))  
  
-Heeee!! nOn  
  
((Ekko: gracias por los saludos!!me alegra que les alla gustado n__n .. y gracias por votar n,n ,,))  
  
-Siiiiiii gracias por votar!!! Viva el tamao y horo!!!! XD  
  
((ekko. Te gusta Tamao??? La niña de pistas de blue ¬¬))  
  
-bueno... es que.. ella.. cosina bien o.o  
  
((ekko: apoyas a esa pareja solo por que ella es mujer cierto??))  
  
-T-T ..  
  
-Kukuru.ku!!! n.n  
  
((ekko: kolorin!!! Kawaii n.n))  
  
-Koloro corre antes de que te atrapen tambien!!!  
  
((ekko: ¬¬* sigue con la siguiente carta..))  
  
-Y esta es de: Daisuke:  
  
Que fic tan genial! Muy gracioso xD  
  
Pues... yo preferiría RenxHoro en vez de RenxPilika o HoroxTamao(porque éstas dos últimas parejas no tienen ni patas ni cabeza xD, en la serie ni si quiera se miraban y yo creo que Len/Horo con suerte sabían que Pilika/Tamao existían, respectivamente ¬¬) Bueno, pero esa es mi opinión xD  
  
Me gustó mucho este fic! Por favor continúalo!!  
  
Ja Ne!!  
  
((ekkO: comparto tu opinión!!!!))  
  
-ni pies ni cabeza?? O.o no entiendo.. a quien le cortaron la cabeza ;o;  
  
((ekko: no te hagas el tonto!!! Y agradece el reviews..))  
  
-Gracias por el reviews n__n  
  
((ekkO: ¬¬ ,, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU REW Y VOTO..!!! y me alegra que te guste n.n ))  
  
-el siguiente es de...Elena-chan:  
  
JAJAJAJAJAJA esta genial! me encanta todo lo que tenga relacion a HoroHoro *¬*  
  
Me recuerda a mi por que hace poco me compraron una camara de video y me puse a grabar a mis ratoncitos xD eso si, sabia manejarla!  
  
Espero que subas el cap.2 pronto!  
  
Elena-Chan  
  
Un fans!!! Que alegria!! ¿¿ quieres ser mi novia n___n??  
  
((ekko:: HORO HORO!!! No seas jote ¬¬))  
  
-Lo siento ;o;  
  
((ekko: comparto tambien tu opinión Elena.. todo con relacion a Horo Horo vale la pena verlo XD.. y.. le enseñas a manejar la camara a Horo? XD..))  
  
-Si se manejarla!!  
  
............  
  
Cri-cri...  
  
............  
  
-Malditos grillos ¬¬  
  
((ekko: los grillos de kisuka se quedaron xD.. les tradusco el "cri-cri": "mentira horo!! No sabes xD"))  
  
-Eres mas fome que chocolove!!!!  
  
((ekko: ;o; ese comentario me dolio.. sigue con el siguiente reviews -__-))  
  
-n__n gracias a Elena-chan por su rew... el siguiente es de: LuCy HoRiTa: que raro nombre.. me suena conocido u.u ...:  
  
SI DEFINITIVAMENTE TENE KE SER UN HOROXLEN ESO ES SEGURO JEJEE OSEA A KASI MEDIO MUNDO LE KAE GORDA TAMAO Y A LEN LO AMAN Y MAS KUANDO ESTA KON HORO YA KE SON UNA PAREJA SUPER DIVERTIDA JEJEJEJEJ ENSERIO.  
  
KE SEA HOROXLEN  
  
((ekkO: otra mas que se le callo el casette ¬¬))  
  
-YA ES SUFICIENTE YO NO SOY LA PAREJA DE LEN NI ME GUSTAN LOS HOMBRES,, Ò.Ó  
  
((ekko: claro que no lo eres ¬¬.. solamente te gusta Len.. n.n .. eso es todo... Lucy gracias por tu reviews y por tu voto n.n!!!))  
  
-Ya me aburri!! Me largo ¡! No pienso soportar esto mas..!!  
  
((ekkO: te borrare la memoria con los reviews de LenxHoro XD.. (Ekko saca ese aparatito de los hombres de negro para borrar la memoria).. di wisky!!!))  
  
-Que ¿? O.o  
  
Flash!!!  
  
((ekko: listo se le borro todo sobre las fans de su amante xD))  
  
-Que? o.o  
  
((Ekko: Toma Horo.. esta es la lista de tus deberes para grabar hoy.. –le tira la lista- me retiro y al final del dia te dare tus dulces bollos y demas comida xD.. adios cambio y fuera!!))  
  
-Me duele la cabeza +.+ ... -__-  
  
.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::.  
  
Mientras tanto los chicos cenaban tranquilamente, es decir sin Horo xD:  
  
Manta: Que tranquilidad  
  
Yoh: jijiji se nota que horo no esta aquí n.n  
  
Len: Ya cállense, que interrumpen el ambiente ¬¬  
  
.....  
  
Horo: HOLA A TODOS!!!!!!!!!! EMPEZARON A COMER SIN MI??? Ò.ó  
  
Ryu: Hasta aquí llego la paz ¬¬  
  
Anna: Largo de aquí! ¬¬ quiero comer en paz solo una vez ¬¬  
  
Horo: Pues este no sera el dia nena...  
  
.........  
  
Dos minutos después...  
  
...........  
  
Horo: +____+  
  
...........  
  
Tamao: que lindo se ve cuando esta tranquilo n__n  
  
Len: ¬¬* shhhh queremos silencio por si no te avías dado cuenta.. luego coqueteas..  
  
Tamao: ; . ; no dije nada malo  
  
Yoh: Len esta celoso!! Jijiji  
  
.........  
  
Dos minutos después....  
  
Yoh: +____________+  
  
Len: u.ú  
  
Anna: Como te atreves a golpear a mi prometido!!  
  
Len: o___o  
  
..........  
  
Dos minutos después:  
  
.............  
  
Len: +________+  
  
Y dos minutos mas tarde.. la cena ya estaba fría así que cada uno se fue por su lado xD  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::.  
  
((Nota: la camara a estado grabando todo este tiempo))  
  
-Todos me golpean T-T ... son muy malos ; . ; y yo que les doy me alegria y apollo a Greenpeace -___-  
  
-Kururuku!!! n.n – aparece Koloro de repente cargando la lista de actividades de Horo-horo  
  
-que es esto?? O.o ..-Horo en vez de tomarla la enfoca con la camara ¬¬  
  
-LI...S..TA...D.E...EN..CAR..GO..S...Y...TI..VI..DA..DES.  
  
-Lista de encargos y actividades del primer dia de grabación..  
  
-Gracias Len... o.o ... Hey que haces aquí?? Además no te metas en mis asuntos ¬¬  
  
-Te hice un favor hoto-Hoto ¬¬ mal agradecido.. además como piensas leer a través de esa cámara??  
  
-Con los ojos?? n.n..- dice mientras juega con la cámara y enfoca a Len  
  
Perspectiva de la cámara: cara sonrojada y enfadada de Len Tao xD..  
  
-O////ó quítame eso de encima!!!  
  
Perspectiva de la cámara: Tapada por la mano de Len  
  
-No hagas eso!! Debo ocupar cinta ¬¬ me faltan muchas horas todavía ;o; ..  
  
Perspectiva de la camara: techo del comedor.. (camara en movimiento es decir que los dos se estaban forcejenado -__-)  
  
-De que diablos hablas?? Ya te volviste loco ò.ó  
  
Perspectiva de la camara: suelo de madera  
  
-Otro mas que me insulta ; . ; ... –se va al rincón y una aura azul lo rodea.. y hace circulitos con el dedo en el suelo xD .....  
  
Perspectiva de la camara: Horo-Horo en el rincón aun (la dejo tirada y "casualmente" enfocando el mismo rincón) xD  
  
-¡Que diablos te pasa hoy? Estas mas raro de lo comun ¬¬  
  
-Es que...  
  
-que?  
  
-Nadie me kiere ;o;  
  
-¿qué? O.o  
  
-Estoy solito en el mundo ToT  
  
-No digas tonterías ¬.¬  
  
-Ni siquiera mi mami me quiere TOT  
  
-Pobre señora ¬¬  
  
-TOT  
  
-Lo siento o.o  
  
-___- snif  
  
-No seas lloron ¬¬ , alguien en este enorme mundo debe de quererte  
  
-¿Quien?  
  
-.... em... Koloro?  
  
-; . ; solamente porque le voy a hacer su campo de plantas..  
  
-¬¬ ..  
  
-Ni tu me quieres T-T y eso que eres mi compañero de equipo  
  
-El golpe de anna te dejo mas idiota o que?? ¬¬ .. y yo no he dicho eso u.ú  
  
-Entonces me quieres *-*  
  
-o__ô .. eh...  
  
-; . ;  
  
-Bueno bueno... un pokito.. creo .///.  
  
-i . i  
  
-Bueno ya //// pero deja de llorar  
  
-.....  
  
-¡? O.o  
  
((Ekko: jejejje y quedo grabado.. Len quiere a Horo!!!! Veamos en que sentido lo quiere XD))  
  
-Listo!! Primera actividad de la lista realizada!! "1. Sonrojar a Len, y que diga algo vergonzoso mientras se graba" n__n  
  
-¡¡que??? O___o  
  
((ekko: lo siento.. fue la primera actividad que se me ocurrio))  
  
-Horo-Horo...  
  
-¡SI?  
  
-TE VOY A MATAR!!!!  
  
--------------- continuara ------------------------- XD  
  
Notas: EKKo: Holas!!! Lo siento muuuuuuuuuuuuuucho por el retraso e tenido algunos problemillas con el pc ; . ; ,,, este capitulo me salio muy largo asi que lo parti en dos... veran la segunda parte luego .. y por eso esk algunas cosas que dije que saldrian en este capitulo no salieron ya que lo corte en dos...  
  
GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REW!!  
  
Y lo siento si es que lo ultimo anduvo algo mal.. esk estoy algo apurada xD ...  
  
Sin nada mas que decir (creo) me despido...  
  
GOOD BYE AND GOOD LUCK!!!  
  
Gracias por leer este capitulo y por favor dejen reviews!! n__n .. y comida a Horo que ya se quiere comer la cámara ¬¬  
  
PD: Disculpen las faltas de ortografía!!! Es que me da flojera revisar XD 


	3. Capitulo III, un dia muy largo

EL DIARIO DE UN SHAMAN  
  
Capitulo III  
  
¤---------------¤  
  
· (...) : una acción física, a veces datos por Ej.: (fuera de cámaras)  
  
· ((..)) : mis estúpidos comentarios o lo que solo Horo-Horo puedo oír y los demás no.. --  
  
· ¤...¤ : estado de la cámara y la fecha del conteo regresivo (también son separaciones: ¤-----¤..)  
  
· ... : los mensajes o REW  
  
· - ... - : diálogos de los personajes es decir cuando hablan (lo aclaro por si a caso)  
  
PD: yo le digo REW a los reviews (mensajes) .. se los digo por si acaso xD  
  
¤-------------------------------------------------------------------------¤ ¤---------------¤  
  
Horo: Listo!! Primera actividad de la lista realizada!! "1. Sonrojar a Len, y que diga algo vergonzoso mientras se graba" nn  
  
Len: ¡¡que??? Oo  
  
((ekko: lo siento.. fue la primera actividad que se me ocurrió))  
  
Len: Horo-Horo...  
  
Horo:-¡SI?  
  
Len:-TE VOY A MATAR!!!!  
  
Horo:-eh??? O.o  
  
Len rápidamente saca su cuchilla y toma una posición de ataque.. preparándose apunta a Horo con ella.. (nota: apestosa descripción.. y que? Esto no es un fics muy perfecto k digamos xD)  
  
Horo:-no te enojes!!! ;o; .. no es mi culpa..  
  
Len:-¿¿Entonces de quien, Idiota??  
  
Horo: -de... eh... no es mía y punto ¬¬  
  
Len:-La culpa la tiene tu madre por dejarte vivir en este mundo ¬¬  
  
Horo:-ooooohh.. ò.ó con mi mami no te metas!!!- Enfadado y dispuesto a pelea se levanto y encaro a su rival.. mientras que Len le acercaba el filo de su cuchilla a la cara..  
  
Koloro por mientras tomo la cámara con mucho esfuerzo (la tomaba por su cinta o cinturón.. esas que tienen las cámaras para tomarlas mejor.. no me acuerdo el nombre --.. y la llevaba colgando), levantándola y pasándola a su shaman pero este no la tomo mucho en cuenta por su discusión con el chino.. se entristeció un poco por la falta de atención ; . ; y se quedo observando a su shaman ..  
  
Perspectiva de la cámara: la habitación con poca luz y muy poco profesionalmente a los dos chicos ..  
  
Horo:-como se llamaba u.ú ,, .. eh.. cupido?? o.o  
  
((ekko: ¬¬ ya veras.. yo no tengo la culpa además no me llamo cupido!! además ignoraste a Kolorin ; . ; .. me enfade contigo ¬¬.. cambio y fuera))  
  
Horo:-o.o .. pero... no me dejes!! ;o; tu me metiste en esto ¬¬ ... eres una amargada que quedaras sola y soltera!!! – decía mientras movía los brazos enfurecido.. Len solo lo miraba extrañado por la actitud de este que hablaba solo xD... luego horo volteo a encarar a Len nuevamente..  
  
Len:-a quien demonios le hablas??? ¬¬  
  
Horo:-a... mi conciencia o.o ... n.n U  
  
Len:- horo-horo estas mal... ¡¡y no me cambies el tema además ya me hartaste!! Acabare con tigo y esa estúpida grabación!!!  
  
Horo: -noooooooo ;o; ya llevo varias horas y destruirías mi gran esfuerzo ; . ;  
  
Len:-Cállate!!!.- y así Len comenzó a atacar al desprevenido de su contrincante mientras que este a duras penas lograba esquivar la enorme cuchilla..  
  
¤-----------------------------------------------¤  
  
Pilika:-Que escándalo están haciendo allá arriba!!! Son un par de inmaduros!!  
  
Anna: como si fueras la mas madura de aquí  
  
Pilika: ¬¬  
  
Jun: ellos dos son tan tiernos nn  
  
Pilika: oô eso es tierno?  
  
Anna: me retiro..  
  
Jun: buenas noches Anna, que duermas bien n.n  
  
Anna: si, buenas noches... Pilika donde dejaste mis revistas??  
  
Pilika: yo?? Como se te ocurre que yo las tome??  
  
Anna: ¬¬ mentirosa.. donde las dejaste??  
  
Pilika: creo que las deje en el cuarto de mi hermano ; . ;  
  
Anna se retira silenciosamente mientras que Jun y pilika retoman su conversación en habitación  
  
Pilika: que tal si nos relajamos un poco en el agua, Jun??  
  
Jun: me parece buena idea n.n avisemos a Anna y Tamao..  
  
¤--------------------------------------------------------------------¤  
  
Len:-TODO ESTO ES POR TU CULPA!!!- grito Len a la cámara (¿? ¬¬) mientras apuntaba con su lanza a la cámara que aun sostenía Koloro  
  
Koloro: o.o kuku?  
  
Len: Apártate..- le dijo al Kropoculs, este se asusto pero no soltó la cámara ..  
  
Horo: la cámara noooo ;o; ..- le dijo su shaman, quien estaba en el suelo, fatigado de esquivar la cuchilla de Len.. pero con "pocos" rasguños xD..- .. no te atrevas picudo!!!  
  
Len: COMO ME LLAMASTE!!- en un descuido por el insulto xD Len se volteo y Koloro aprovechó para tratar de salvar la cámara, pero fue sorprendido por el chino- ¿¿adonde crees que vas??..- y con un movimiento ágil trato de cortar la cámara en dos ;o;  
  
Koloro: o.o cuidado!!...- grito Koloro con su vocecita aguda, esquivando el cuchillazo y pero cayendo al suelo con la cámara.. ambos saliendo intactos de la caída ..  
  
(Nota: que no les sorprenda.. koloro SI habla pero poquito y su vocecita es agudísima.. imagínensela cuando lean los pocos parlamentos de Koloro XD )  
  
Horo: Kolorin!!! Mi niña ;o;.. – Horo trato de levantarse..  
  
(nota: Koloro es hembra.. en el manga se enamora de Manta XD... ejem eso na que ver aquí n.n U... y si a veces describo a Koloro como "el" ruego que me disculpen.. ya que ni yo se lo que escribo y me da flojera revisar xD)  
  
Koloro: . kuuu  
  
Perspectiva de la cámara: enfocando verticalmente el suelo (es decir que estaba en el suelo ladeada) y los pies de Koloro quien estaba acostada el suelo..  
  
Len: nadie debe ver esta cinta...- dijo mientras se preparaba y se hacia su posesión llamando levemente a Bason quien acudió de inmediato y apunto nuevamente a la indefensa y inocente cámara.. ;o;  
  
Horo: LEN NO, ESPERA!!! ;O; QUE NO TENGO DINERO PARA COMPRAR OTRA .. TTOTT  
  
Ahora todo dependía del destino.. ¿horo deberá comprar otra cámara y empezar todo de nuevo? ..¿ Koloro morirá ;o;? ,,, ¿dónde esta megaman cuando se le necesita? (superman no trabaja en Tokio xD) .. ¿Len estará viendo demasiadas películas de acción y suspenso?? ¬¬..  
  
Todo esto en el próximo capitulo.....  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
es broma, no termina hasta aquí el episodio!! XD .. tan cortito no lo podía dejar ... ;o; que estúpida soy cierto?? ¬¬ ... no me lo digan!! Quien me lo diga por reviews le hackeare la compu xD.. ejem,.. continuemos.. n.n  
  
¤------------------------------------------------------------------------¤  
  
Anna llega pateando la puerta y entra sin importarle un bledo si Horo-Horo esta en su habitación o no xD .. algo enfadada comienza a buscar sus revistas de moda que Pilika tomo sin su permiso y las oculto en el cuarto de su hermano.. obviamente para que si la descubrieran le echaran la culpa a su hermanito querido --U ,,,  
  
Anna: Yoh y sus estúpidos amigos...-decía mientras desordenaba mas aun de lo que estaba la habitación..- creen que tienen el derecho de alojarse aquí como unos vagos y intrusear mis cosas sin mi permiso,.. que descarados!! (mira quien lo dice.. la habitación de un hombre debe ser sagrada.. ya que nunca sabes lo que encontraras en el xD)  
  
Mientras revolvía la habitación pateando la ropa desordenada que estaba en el suelo y algunas que otras pertenencias del ainu xD .. observo un gran saco muy sospechoso.. con curiosidad se acerco a el dispuesto a revisar su contenido.. alrededor de este se encontraban puros papeles o cartas todas desordenadas por el suelo.. (ustedes saben como es Horo.. tan ilusionado con sus golosinas que apurado leía una carta luego de la otra y las dejo en el suelo xD)  
  
Anna: ¿y este niño que tanto ara?..- lentamente se acerco al saco y lo abrió.. encontrándose con las golosinas, la canasta familiar y los bollos de carne de Horín xD..  
  
Anna: oô de donde salió todo esto??- pero justo cuando iba a sacar su contenido oyó que alguien golpeaba la puerta.. rápidamente se abrió paso por el desordenado cuarto y salió de el olvidándose del saco... (se salvaron los comestibles!! Eeeeeeh xD)  
  
(Nota: supuestamente yo le prometí a Horo entregarle sus golosinas al final del día.. pero yo no las tenia si no que el.. se las dio el cartero hace rato xDD.. y se le olvidó... que inocente es horín.. n.n U)  
  
¤-------------------------------------------------------------------------- ¤  
  
Yoh: Quien será a estas horas??? O.o – dijo mientras se acercaba al recibidor dispuesto a abrir la puertas mientras que la itako bajaba lentamente las escaleras detrás de el..  
  
Yoh abrió lentamente la puerta y se encontró con...  
  
Cartero: EL CORREO YA LLEGOOOO O ¡!!! ANUNCIANDO SU CANCIÓN..  
  
Yoh: Oô ,,.- y si, se encontró nuevamente con nuestro amigo el cartero -- .. quien estaba con su uniforme azul y su gorro y cantaba haciendo pasos tontos --  
  
Cartero: Y GRITO CON EMOCION: CORR.. . ..  
  
Pero fue interrumpido por un puñetazo de la itako quien llegaba a escena XD  
  
Anna: ¿¿Quién diablos es este sujeto y que hace aquí?? Òó  
  
Cartero: - Anna lo dejo tumbado en el suelo o.o  
  
Yoh: Hola Annita n.n  
  
Anna: no me digas así ¬¬.. y quien es este??  
  
Yoh: no lo se n.n supongo que uno de los amigos de Chocolove  
  
Amidamaru: amo Yoh.. creo que este señor "era" el cartero o.o  
  
Yoh: O.o ...  
  
Cartero: . ahu..  
  
Anna: No seas exagerado.. ¿qué vienes a entregar?? ¬¬- le decía la itako al cartero mientras lo pateaba --  
  
Cartero: . yo.. vengo.. paquete.. Usui.. .. ¿dónde estoy? .  
  
Yoh: que dijo?? O.o  
  
Cartero: me duele la cabeza.. .  
  
Anna: Dijo que venia a entregar esto..-dijo Anna mientras levantaba una caja del suelo..- gracias..-le dijo al cartero y cerro la puerta de la entrada junto con Yoh  
  
Yoh: Adiós señor y gracias n.n  
  
Cartero: .  
  
¤------------------------------------------------------------------------¤  
  
Duramente Len dejo caer su cuchilla dorada sobre la desprotegida cámara.. Las suplicas de Horo no le importaron y decidido ataco la cámara..  
  
Pero la pequeña Kropoculs en un acto de lealtad hacia su shaman, fue mas rápido que el chino y esquivo el ataque llevándose la cámara con ella ágilmente.. pero luego Koloro callo nuevamente e al suelo un poco mas alejada del chino ya que estaba cansada por el peso de la cámara y los el porrazo que se dio anteriormente..  
  
Horo: Koloro!!!  
  
Len: ¬¬ metiche.. si no te alejas acabare contigo también enana..  
  
Koloro: . kuuu  
  
Len apunto nuevamente a la cámara dispuesto a atacar con fuerza:  
  
Len: ¡¡CUCHILLA..  
  
Horo: Len detente!!!  
  
Len: ...DORADA!!!!!  
  
Horo: NOOO ;O;  
  
Len usa su súper ataque, pero Horo-Horo salta y logra lanzar la cámara lejos y cayendo el cerca de Len, este ataca solamente al suelo dejándolo como una hojita de papel o.o (que mala descripción.. lo siento!!)  
  
Horo: Anna te matara...  
  
Len: a mi?? Tu tienes la culpa ¬¬..- dijo len luego de pararse frente al desastre que antes era el suelo..  
  
Horo: yo?? Pero tu eres el psicópata!!- decía mientras tomaba la cámara y a Koloro entre sus brazos  
  
Koloro: .  
  
Len: como me dijiste??- len dio un paso al frente haciendo que el piso crujiera..  
  
Horo: pero si casi me matas a mi kolorin ¬¬  
  
Len: ah ya cállate ¬¬  
  
Horo: esto no aguantara mucho..- dijo mientras pisaba el suelo haciendo que crujiera mas aun.. y lo enfocaba con la cámara..  
  
Perspectiva de la cámara: Piso destruido y apenas sobreviviendo --  
  
((ekko: estas gastando cinta en estupideces ¬¬... además se va a rom--)) ..  
  
Horo: ¬¬ tu no me hables..  
  
Len: que?? Que no te hable quien??  
  
Horo: eh no nada..  
  
((ekko: pero se va a romper el sue--))  
  
Horo: shhhh ò.ó  
  
((ekko: ¬¬ conste que te quise advertir..))  
  
Len: no me calles, baka ¬¬  
  
Horo: no te hablaba a ti ¬¬..- en ese momento el suelo comenzó a crujir nuevamente..- ¡¡ya cállate!!- le dijo al piso (¿?) mientras lo golpeaba con el pie..  
  
Len: oye no hagas eso que se va a romper oô  
  
Horo: no seas idiota, no se va a romper.. tu ataque ni siquiera lo raspo..  
  
Len: como que no?? Que no vez como quedo?? Aun no entiendo como es que no se ha roto..- dijo mientras lo golpeaba levemente con la lanza  
  
Crunsh.. (crujido..¿? --U)  
  
Horo y Len: o.o?  
  
En ese momento un gran agujero se termino de romper haciendo escándalo y cayendo ambos shamanes al piso de abajo seguidos de trozos de madera y tierra XD  
  
AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH O  
  
¤------------------------------------------------------------------------¤  
  
Pilika: que relajante ;)  
  
Jun: ni que lo digas –o- - dijeron ambas chicas mientras se acomodaban aun mas en las aguas termales..  
  
Tamao: --U  
  
Pilika: no puedo creer aun que Anna no quisiera venir con nosotras nn, no sabe de lo que se pierde nOn  
  
Jun: Tal vez sea porque aun esta enfadada que le robaras sus revistas de moda  
  
Pilika: ..  
  
Tamao: ;; me puedo retirar??  
  
Jun: claro que no! Recién entramos ¬¬  
  
Tamao: -- que vergüenza  
  
Pilika: siempre tan tímida ¬¬  
  
Jun: si, relájate!! Ningún chico te esta filmando como para que te avergüences así n.- ..(no seria mala idea ... :D)  
  
Tamao: no quisiera imaginarlo.. que vergüenza  
  
Pilika: ¬¬  
  
En ese momento un crujido las hizo mirar hacia arriba  
  
Tamao: que fue eso?? o.o  
  
Pilika: debe ser mi hermanito que esta paliando con Len en el segundo piso  
  
Jun iba a comentar algo pero otro crujido mas fuerte izo que volvieran a tomarle atención al techo.. y un poco de polvo callo lentamente desde el techo descendiendo hasta las termas donde las chicas se encontraban..  
  
Pilika: que sucio ò.ó  
  
Jun: oigan.. tengo un mal presentimiento ..  
  
¤------------------------------------------------------------------------¤  
  
Yoh: no deberías abrir eso Anna o.o  
  
Anna: como que no?? Capas que cosas lleguen hasta mi casa.. puede ser cualquier porquería.. y no quiero narcóticos de ninguna clase en mi casa ¬¬  
  
Yoh: nar..que??  
  
Anna: drogas, Yoh.. uú  
  
Yoh: ah.. de esas que usa fausto??  
  
Anna: que???  
  
Yoh: no nada nn U  
  
Anna: ¬¬  
  
Amidamaru: Señorita Anna, según el cartero esa caja era para un Usui..- dijo Amidamaru interrumpiendo la conversación de los chicos..  
  
Yoh: y quien es Usui?? O.o  
  
Anna: entonces se equivoco de casa.. – decían mientras abría la caja con un cuchillo.. (conste que nunca supieron el verdadero nombre de horo XD)  
  
Yoh: pero anna no debes—  
  
Anna: que no debo que?? ¬¬- decía mientras lo apuntaba con su cuchillo o.oU  
  
Yoh: eh.. nada annita  
  
Anna: Que no me digas así!!!  
  
Yoh: lo siento, lo siento oO  
  
Anna: mejor.. listo ya la abrí..  
  
Ambos shamanes (bueno uno de ellos nun ya que la otra es una itako XD) Y Amidamaru se asomaron sobre la caja para ver lo que contenía.. y los tres quedaron fascinados con el contenido n.n  
  
Amidamaru: Son..  
  
Anna: ..Chocolates??  
  
Yoh: y muchos O  
  
((ekko: o.o uh??))  
  
Anna: pero que diablos..  
  
Amidamaru: pero por que razón llegaron aquí??  
  
Anna: Que importa ¬¬... por ley legislativa ahora son nuestros  
  
Yoh: en serio?? O.o  
  
Anna: acaso no me crees yoh???  
  
Yoh: claro que si n.n U ..  
  
Anna comienza a revisar la caja y se encuentra con cajas de chocolates, Chocolate en rama (blanco y negro), bombones de chocolate, leche chocolateada (en polvo)...y también tortas fritas y dulce de leche.. -, todo donado por la gran Nadilius Weasley de Diethel para Horín nn ...- oo uh  
  
((Ekko: eso es de horo-horo ;o; ladrones desalmados déjenlo hay!! Ò.ó))  
  
Unos minutos después la itako disfrutaba felizmente junto con su prometido los chocolates y demás dulces mientras ella veía su novela (milagro que le dio a Yoh)  
  
((ekko: ;o; nadie me escucha... horo se va a enfadar ; . ; ... ahora que?? --))  
  
Anna: no te atrevas a tocar los dulces de leche ¬¬ son míos  
  
Yoh: eh bueno nn U .. – afirmo mientras comenzaba a comer el chocolate en rama blanco..  
  
((ekko: descarados ¬¬.. ¡¡¡Yo igual quiero ;o;!!! Déjenme uno ; . ; .. pal colmo solo hoto-hoto me escucha i . i))  
  
¤------------------------------------------------------------------------¤  
  
Tamao: cual mal presentimiento, Jun?? o.o  
  
Jun: chicas creo que el techo se va a ca---  
  
Jun fue interrumpida por el estrepitoso ruido del techo romperse en mil pedazos y los dos shamanes caer desde arriba  
  
Horo y Len: AAAAAAAAHHH O  
  
Chicas: AAAAAAAAHHH!!! OoO  
  
SPLASH! (ruido barato de cosas cayendo al agua --U)  
  
......................  
  
Horo: LA CAMARA!!- grito enseguida luego de salir a frote Horo-Horo después de la caída, mientras buscaba la cámara por todas partes del agua en las termas, sin importarle el golpe que se había dado en la cabeza al caer (ya la tiene arto dura parece XD)  
  
Len también salió debajo del agua para dar un respiro y sobarce la cabeza porque se la había golpeado al caer también .. y comenzó toser por tragar agua..  
  
Pilika: oô  
  
Jun: o.o  
  
Tamao:   
  
Horo: donde callo!!?? ;o;  
  
Len: mi cabeza --  
  
Pilika: AAAAAAAAHHH!! SALGAN DE AQUÍ PAR DE DEPRAVADOS!!! ÒÓ ..- grito pilika mientras se sumergía en el agua y se cubría con los brazos para que no la vieran en cueros XD  
  
Tamao: ..- Tamao quedo en shock y no reaccionaba oo (pero igual se cubría la parte superior con los brazos n.nU)  
  
Jun: onii-san que te trae por aquí y que le hiciste al techo?? o.o ..- y jun la mayor fue la menos escandalosa por lo sucedido..  
  
Perspectiva de la cámara: agua termal con tres chicas, una asustada otra gritando y otra mirando a los dos chicos que estaban al medio de ellas.. perspectiva desde arriba.. (Koloro la sostenía.. no me pregunten como fue tan rápida para atraparla ni como los enfoca "sin querer" a los chicos XD  
  
Len: Donde estamos?? oo hermana??.. AAAAAAAHHH EL BAÑO DE LAS CHICAS.. OÔ  
  
Jun: si nn  
  
Pilika ¬¬  
  
Tamao:   
  
Len: eh o.o .... hermana cúbrete con algo ¬¬  
  
Jun: lo siento u.u  
  
Horo: se me perdió la cámara T.T ... uh?? O.o ... hola chicas! nn U  
  
Pilika: ¬¬  
  
Horo: ... ¿¿no deberíamos estar aquí cierto?? O.o  
  
Tamao: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH - y por fin reacciono Tamao pero empezó a golpear a los chicos con los ojos cerrados y con un brazo mientras se cubría con el otro su parte superior..(ustedes entienden XD).. y Pilika le siguió el ejemplo pero mas brutamente oô .. y Jun solamente se reía como siempre a ver la expresión de los chicos --  
  
Unos minutos después el escándalo fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta corrediza abrirse bruscamente..  
  
Anna: QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ????!!!!  
  
Todos: ..  
  
Anna: Ustedes dos salgan del baño ahora!!!!!- exigió Anna al ver la situación mientras que los otros la miraban sorprendidas (las chicas) y aterrados (los chicos XD)  
  
En eso Anna saco su súper manguera que una vez utilizo para mandar a volar a Horo del baño y la abrió a toda su potencia apuntando hacia Len y Horo- Horo, haciendo que estos dos salgan volando de la pensión oo  
  
Anna: ¬¬ depravados..  
  
¤------------------------------------------------------------------------¤  
  
¤-------------------------¤  
  
¤ Cámara encendida ¤  
  
Día: 2, 8:00 PM.. faltan: 721 con 29 minutos  
  
Perspectiva de la cámara: cuarto desordenado de Horo-Horo..  
  
((ekko: Queridos lectores bienvenidos al segundo día!! nn .. lo que sucedió fuera de cámaras desde alrededor de las 11 de la noche hasta estas horas de este día (desde el incidente del baño) no pudo ser captado por nuestra camarita por razones fuera de nuestra voluntad.. pero yo los pondré al día.. Luego de que Anna mandara a volar a Len y Horo, estos dos fueron a parar al bosque (eso nos dijeron ¬¬) y tardaron varias horas de camino hasta la pensión.. llegaron (bien mal humorados y murmurando cosas bien feas o.o) bueno la cosa es que llegaron como a las 3 de la madrugada y luego del baño curarse las heridas y recibir el castigo de arreglar el suelo de la habitación del segundo piso de Anna (cosa que aun no han hecho ¬¬) se acostaron a dormir (separados.. no piensen mal XD) a las 7 de la mañana aproximadamente.. y una hora después de descansó para Orín nuevamente estamos aquí nn... se me olvidaba.. la cámara permaneció aprendida toda la noche pero grabando a la nada ¬¬ ya que Koloro la cuido pero no sabia apagarla XD ... Manta la recargo (no me pregunten como, cuando, porque ni nada ya que alguien debía recargarla o no?? --U ))  
  
Horo: es muy temprano aun == ... necesito descansar ; . ;  
  
((ekko: has perdido demasiado tiempo en estupideces y aun no comienzas con el documental!! Lo siento pero ya es hora de que empieces a trabajar..))  
  
Horo: no quero empezar ahora =o= .. déjame dormir un poquito mas -.- .. – reclamó y se volvió a acostar en su futón..  
  
((ekko: DESPIERTA!! Ò.ó))  
  
Horo: déjame en paz.. zzzzzzzz .  
  
((ekko: ya es tarde!! Además Yoh esta estrenando desde las 6 de la mañana.. aprende de el ¬¬))  
  
Horo: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
((ekko: levantate!! Te advierto que iré a la pensión a sacarte personalmente de la cama!!!!!!))  
  
Horo: zzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
((ekko: ; . ; porfis despierta))  
  
Horo: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
((Ekko: TT uh))  
  
¤------------------------------------------------------------------------¤  
  
Yoh: 256, 257, 258, 259, 260 .. 261, .... 262 .... 2..6..3 ... o .. Anna-san no puedo mas..- dice mientras se desplomaba sobre el suelo agotado..  
  
Anna: Yoh Asakura mas te vale que te levantes y sigas o te las veras con migo ò.ó  
  
Yoh: Pero annita... ;. ;  
  
Anna: nada de annita!! Levántate!!  
  
Manta: Hola Yoh, hola Anna nn..- saludo el enano cabezón quien hacia su aparición esa "tranquila" mañana...  
  
Yoh: Hola Manta nn  
  
Anna: Hola ¬¬  
  
Manta:.. traigo un encargo que me izó Fausto... se lo debo entregar pero no lo e visto hace días...  
  
Yoh: ahora que lo mencionas yo tampoco lo e visto hace varios días..- comento yoh mientras reflexionaba mentalmente a duras penas a causa de las lagartijas o.o  
  
Anna: días? .. hace dos semanas que Fausto esta trabajando día y noche encerrado en su "laboratorio" ¬¬  
  
Yoh: en serio?? O.o no me había dado cuenta nn  
  
Manta: Crees que pueda entrar para entregárselo?? O.o  
  
Anna: Si.. si tenemos suerte te convertirá en rana  
  
Manta: ¬¬.. no me da risa.. además es científico no brujo  
  
Anna: ya cállate y lárgate de una vez que estamos ocupados y interrumpes a Yoh ¬¬  
  
Manta: oô bueno, bueno, adiós Yoh!  
  
Yoh: adiós!! nn  
  
Anna: y tu sigue con las lagartijas..- le exigió anna quien estaba sentada en su espalda para hacer mas peso..  
  
Yoh: T-T  
  
¤------------------------------------------------------------------------¤  
  
¤Cámara apagada¤  
  
Mientras que Horo-Horo aun dormía, Pilika entro a la habitación azotando la puerta y gritando:  
  
Pilika: ONII-SAN ES HORA DE QUE VALLAS A ENTRENAR!!!!  
  
Horo: zzzzzzz - o -  
  
((Ekko: Horin? o.o))  
  
Horo: zzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Pilika: ¬¬ - furiosa (andaba con poca paciencia o.oU) Pilika le tira a Horin su balde de agua fría previamente preparada oo  
  
Horo: AAAAAAAAAHHHH SUNAMI!!!!!!! O  
  
Pilika: Buenos días!!!!!!!! Que bien que despertaste onii-san nn  
  
Horo: Estas loca!!!- grito horo mientras se levantaba todo empapado y enojado..  
  
((Ekko: XD jajajaja))  
  
Horo: TU TE CALLAS!!!  
  
((Ekko: o.o))  
  
Pilika le arroja la cubeta vacía en la cabeza... oô  
  
Pilika: NO ME GRITES!!  
  
Horo: no te lo decía a ti o  
  
Pilika: HERMANO ERES UN TONTO!!! ;O; ..- y se fue corriendo mientras gritaba y sollozaba cubriéndose la cara con las manos exageradamente o.o  
  
Horo: que le paso??? oo  
  
((ekko: Anda rara))  
  
Lyserg: se encuentra desde ayer... sensible y con carácter inestable..—comento el ingles quien estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la habitación del ainu (si quieren saber porque Pilika esta así.. pues lean hasta el final jejeje XD)  
  
Horo: ah.. hola Lyserg .  
  
Lyserg: Buenos días Horo-Horo.. ¿ya te sientes mejor después de lo de anoche? nn  
  
Horo: no -- ... y que te trae por estos rumbos peli-verde?? n.n  
  
((ekko: te izo mal el golpe en la cabeza))  
  
Horo: ¬¬  
  
Lyserg: Lo que sucede es que un sujeto te busca en la puerta..  
  
Horo: ah?? O.o ... esta vestido de azul??  
  
Lyserg: si o.o  
  
Horo: nooo ese tipo de nuevo no ;o;.. dile que no estoy  
  
((ekko: el cartero?? Pero aun no te e enviado la correspondencia.. o.o))  
  
Horo: que querrá ese chiflado --  
  
¤--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---¤  
  
Cartero: BUEEEEEEEEEENOS DIAS!!!!!!!!! nOn..- grito el cartero por décima vez en la puerta de la pensión asakura... y por alguna razón traía enyesada la nariz XD  
  
Koloro: Hola n.n – le contesto con su vocecita aguda XD haciendo su aparición en la entrada..  
  
Cartero: o.o  
  
Koloro: n.n  
  
Cartero: o.o  
  
Koloro: n.n  
  
Cartero: nn  
  
Koloro: n.n  
  
Cartero: nOn  
  
Koloro: o.o  
  
Cartero: -  
  
Koloro: o.ô  
  
Cartero: o  
  
Koloro: oô  
  
Cartero: O  
  
Koloro: ôô  
  
Cartero: KAWAI!!!  
  
Koloro: Hay!!! O.o ...- y se fue volando asustada junto con su fiel hojita Fuki XD  
  
Cartero: o.o uh??  
  
((ekko: eso fue... aburrido y tonto ¬¬))  
  
Horo: Oye que le hiciste a mi niña!! ò.ó ..—dijo Horo-Horo apareciendo en escena y asustando al cartero XD  
  
Cartero: eh.. nada n.n  
  
Horo: y que diablos haces aquí!!!!!!!!  
  
Cartero: eh.. vengo... a entregar un paquete n.n ...  
  
Horo: que paquete?? ¬¬  
  
Cartero: es para el señor Fausto VIII..  
  
Horo: que?? Se supone que era para mi o.o .. eso me dijo Lyserg ¬¬  
  
Cartero: es para es seños Fausto VIII pero la cuenta esta a su nombre n.n  
  
Horo: mía??? Porque yo??  
  
Cartero: bueno.. nadie me quería pagar cuando llegue en la mañana.. y como el único nombre que se me es el suyo pues lo puse a su nombre.. n.n  
  
Horo: ¬¬ te voy a...  
  
Cartero: EL CORREO YA LLEGO ANUNCIANDO SU CANCIÓN!!!!  
  
Horo: o.o es algo tarde ya para eso..  
  
Cartero: nunca es tarde para la canción del correo n.n ... Y ANUNCIO CON EMOCION: CORREOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Horo: oô  
  
Cartero: TOME SU ENTREGA!!- le arrojo encima el enorme y pesado paquete a Horo y se despidió diciendo- DISFRUTE SU DIA Y LUEGO LE MANDO LA CUENTA DEL ENVIO A LARGA DISTANCIA!!..- y así se alejo corriendo mientras tarareaba nuevamente su canción ¬¬  
  
Horo:   
  
¤--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---¤  
  
TOC-TOC  
  
Horo: Fausto estas hay?? – pregunto Horo mientras tocaba nuevamente la puerta de la habitación de Fausto junto con su fiel Koloro al su lado n.n  
  
Koloro: kukuruku!! n.n  
  
TOC-TOC  
  
Horo: Fausto?? O.o ...  
  
Koloro: o.o  
  
.........  
  
TOC-TOC  
  
Horo: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡FAUSTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!  
  
Koloro: hay no grites! . ..- se quejo con su vocecita mega aguda mientras se tapaba los oídos.. n.n  
  
Luego del grito del ainu se sintió un ligero movimiento del suelo..  
  
Horo: o.o  
  
Koloro: oh-oh o.o  
  
Luego llego una gran explosión proveniente de la habitación de fausto lo que ocasionó que la puerta se abriera de un azote expulsando humo y olor a quemado... pero el azote golpeo directo al ainu que estaba cerca de la puerta y callo inconsciente al suelo con los ojos de espiral XD  
  
Horo: ..  
  
Koloro: Horo-Horo o.o- exclamo Kolorin (con su voz aguda.. no lo olviden!! --)  
  
Fausto: Alguien me llamaba? – contesto el aludido saliendo de su habitación con la cara toda negra, el pelo desordenado, delantal sucio y unos anteojos de protección puestos oo  
  
Fausto: oh, buenos días joven..- dijo saludando a Horo con la mano aunque este estaba en el suelo aturdido ¬¬  
  
Horo:   
  
Fausto: ese paquete es para mi??..- pregunto inocentemente apuntando a la enorme caja que estaba al lado de Horo  
  
Koloro: si n.n  
  
Fausto: oh muchas gracias...- luego tomo la pesada caja y la entro a su "laboratorio" y cerro la puerta...  
  
Horo:   
  
Koloro: Kukuru-ku!!..- exclamo mientras le arrojaba un poquito de aire meneando su hojita Fuki --  
  
((ekko: pobrecito.. lo han pasado golpeando.. ; . ; ))  
  
¤--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---¤  
  
((ekko: ahora que nuestro protagonista a despertado y comió por tres personas mas ¬¬ .. esta con ganas y fuerzas para empezar de una maldita vez!!! --))  
  
Horo: siii n.n  
  
((Ekko: ya es hora, enciende la cámara y comencemos!! nOn))  
  
Click!  
  
¤Cámara encendida¤  
  
Día 2 .. 10:00 AM .. faltan: 719 horas con 29 minutos (creo .. soy mala en las matemáticas o.o)  
  
Perspectiva de la cámara: suelo verde (Jardín Asakura) luego enfocado a la cara de Horo-Horo.. quien se alejo rápidamente..  
  
Camarógrafo: una silla... (es decir que la cámara estaba apoyada en una silla ¬¬)  
  
Horo: Hola de nuevo!!! Bueno.. ¡¡Sean todos bienvenidos a; "El diario de un Shaman" o..!! de nuevo n.n... -dijo mientras saludaba con la mano sentado en el pasto..  
  
((ekko: --U))  
  
Horo: ejem.. –lee un papelito- ... que dice aquí??  
  
((Ekko: oô ... aps.. no lees español... aunque lo hablas.. no entiendo por que.. que pifia de la serie XD))  
  
Horo: que??? Oô  
  
((ekko: eh nada... di lo que sea.. (igual no mas le gustara a tus fans XD) ,.. imita a los documentales del discoveri chanel XD))  
  
Horo: ... Nos encontramos en la pensión Asakura..  
  
((Ekko: duh! ¬¬))  
  
Horo: no me interrumpas ¬¬  
  
((ekko: No dije nada..))  
  
Horo: ¬¬ –se saca el audífono y luego lo lanza al suelo..-  
  
((ekko: ;o; noooooo ... no podré hablar contigo ; . ;))  
  
Horo: bien... ahora esta mejor n.n ...  
  
(((ekko: ¬¬))  
  
Horo: Nos encontramos en el jardín de la pensión Asakura..  
  
Perspectiva de la cámara: (Horo la toma) .. recorriendo el jardín con el lente de la cámara.. (árboles, la fuente, la casa etc..)  
  
Horo: Ya son las 10 de la mañana, y hace mucho calor ya que estamos en verano nn ...  
  
El silencio reina esta área del jardín... algo que no es común cuando sale el sol aquí o.o ... generalmente el jardín es muy frecuentado por los inquilinos, en el caso de Yoh Asakura el duelo de la casa, se pasa tardes y noches aquí.. contemplando el cielo, durmiendo o entrenando.. al igual que yo -- ... Por pedido de la mandamás.. que de segura me esta regañando pero gracias a Buda que no la escucho XD ... les mostrare la pensión y sus habitaciones..... – Horo se levanto lentamente con la cámara en mano mientras enfocaba y se acercaba a la casa..  
  
((ekko: no va mal o.o... aun así se las vera conmigo ¬¬))  
  
Perspectiva de la cámara: Enfocando la casa entera... (soy mala describiendo las perspectivas.. lo siento ; . ; tratare de mejorar --)  
  
Horo: Esta es la casa donde habitamos todos.. (enfoca hasta arriba) es una pensión fuera de servicio temporalmente.. ya que esta vacaciones los Yoh- tachi nos tomamos la "Pension En"!! XD consta o tiene dos pisos y varias habitaciones bueno lo de las habitaciones es algo obio n.n U ..-dijo mientras ponia la mano en la nuca en un gesto de "lo siento U...  
  
Horo: Los dueños son la familia Asakura, y los amigos de la familia se les permiten pasar un tiempo aquí.. pero la espantosa Annazilla nos hace pagar cruelmente..- se enfoca dramáticamente XD..- si quieren quedarse aquí deben venderle su alma al mismísimo diablo ;o;  
  
((ekko: --uUu))  
  
Horo: Por lo que recuerdo que decia la lista.. (que se me perdio ;O;) debo recorrer las habitaciones y los lugares de la pensión... – decía mientras entraba a la pensión ... – Algo que a ustedes aburrirá pero a mi me ocupara mas horas nn ....- exclamo antes de pisar el paño que usaban para trapear lo pisos y se callo de bruces.. en cuanto a la cámara salió volando.. o.o  
  
Koloro: O.o horo-horo!!..- grito con su vocecita aguda.. (me aburre decir eso cada vez que koloro habla ¬¬) mientras aparecía espiritualmente..  
  
Tamao: Joven Horo-Horo!!! Esta usted bien?? Lo siento mucho no debí dejar el paño en el suelo!!! Es mi culpa!! Por favor discúlpeme..- Decía asustada Tamao mientras se arrodillaba junto a pobre Horo ; . ;  
  
Horo: . ....  
  
Tamao: Joven Horo-Horo??? ;o;  
  
Koloro: ku? o.o  
  
Len: ya cállate ¬¬ .. además no creo que te escuche..- dijo Len quien aparecía en escena con la cámara de video en la mano.. señalando que el la había atrapado antes de que cayera al suelo- no hagas tanto alboroto.. ya despertara..  
  
Tamao: Esta usted bien?? No quise hacerlo!! No se muera por favor ;o;- gritaba Tamao mientras trataba de hacer reaccionar al pobre Horín..  
  
Len: ya cállate!!! Exagerada!!! Mira esta bien..- decía mientras se acercaba y dejaba la cámara en el suelo.. sin avisar le dio un sape a Horo- Horo en la cabeza..  
  
Horo: Oye bruto!! O.o ...  
  
Koloro: Kukuru!! n.n  
  
Len: lo vez, esta vivo  
  
Tamao: Que alivio n.n ... se encuentra bien joven Horo-horo??  
  
Horo: Como doctores ustedes dos se mueren de hambre ¬¬..- les contesto mientras intentaba pararse nuevamente con ayuda de Tamao  
  
Koloro: Kukuru-ku n.n  
  
¤--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---¤  
  
Mientras tanto en el laboratorio del doctor Fausto VIII, se elaboraban complejos experimentos con formulas y sustancias varias.. Fausto había estado meses trabajando en este proyecto.. pero no les diré de que se trata para que la curiosidad los invada.. wuajajaja XD  
  
Fausto: Ya falta muy poco mi querida Eliza.. con esto podré conseguir dinero para la farmacia que algún día construiremos mi querida Eliza..- dijo este mientras depositaba un liquido extraño sobre otro mas extraño aun (¬¬ duh!) .. con la notoria cara de agotamiento luego de días sin dormir..  
  
Eliza: nn ...(No me culpen no dice nada mas..)  
  
Fausto: me alegra contar con tu apoyo...  
  
Mejor cambiemos de escena.. se nota que me falta inspiración aquí ¬¬  
  
¤---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
---¤  
  
Un joven recorría las calles de Tokio hace varias horas, con un bolso en mano y su gorra roja.. a pesar de el espantoso calor el joven andaba abrigado con una capa que lo tapaba casi por completo.. las personas acaloradas que pasaban al lado de el se lo quedaban mirando con una expresión de: "Que no tiene calor???" o "Maldito niño con solo verlo me da mas calor" y cosas así (xD).. ya que no se mostraba acalorado en lo absoluto..  
  
Este ni se inmutaba ante las demás personas.. ni siquiera les prestaba atención a sus insignificantes presencias .. ya que estaba ocupado buscando un lugar en particular.. y a pesar de las indicaciones que le dieron no podía encontrar...  
  
-Maldita sea.. estúpidos puebleriños.. no saben dar indicaciones ¬¬ ..  
  
Claro échale la culpa a los demás ¬¬.. ejem bueno.. paso por un parque y decidió sentarse a descansar mientras saboreaba un helado... n.n  
  
-Que frió esta esto ò.ó ... y me canse de caminar ;o; ... si tuviera a fifí seria mas fácil.. o por lo menos aun tuviera ese auto que me quitaron porque no tenia licencia ¬¬  
  
oô ... Después se levanto y continuo su caminata.. salió del parque y se encontró con un señor que vendía pollitos en la calle n.n .. (si les plagie a Medabot y que?? ¬¬) el vendedor estaba sentado en una caja y en otra habían varios pollitos revoloteando y este estaba mirándolos con unas gafas puestas.. (lo se.. mala descripción .)  
  
-Señor.. sabe donde se encuentra...  
  
Sr. vendedor: No puedo ayudarte a encontrar algo que ni tu sabes lo que es..- dijo este interrumpiendo al muchacho mientras un pollito de le subía a la cabeza.. o.O  
  
Pollito: pio-pio n.n  
  
-Cállate pollo... y tu no me interrumpas ¬¬ además si se lo que estoy buscando..- le contesto apuntándole con el dedo algo enfadado o.o  
  
Sr. vendedor: Mejor busca el camino de algún destino que debas seguir..  
  
Pollo: pio! n.n  
  
-que??.. no se haga el sabio.. que no le resulta para nada ¬¬  
  
Sr. Vendedor: lo se.. es que hoy me levante sin inspiración..  
  
Pollo: pio-pio o.o  
  
-Bueno, bueno.. necesito que me digas donde esta la "Pensión En", señor de los pollos  
  
Sr. vendedor: ese es el destino que decidiste seguir??  
  
-córtela!!, solo dígame donde esta!!!  
  
Pollo: pio ; . ;  
  
Sr. Vendedor: no grites que asustas al pollito.. y por cierto.. me quieres comprar uno??  
  
-SOLO RESPONDA LA PREGUNTA!!!  
  
Sr. vendedor: solo si me prometes comprar un pollo luego..  
  
Pollo: pio pio n.n  
  
-Como sea ¬¬  
  
Sr. vendedor: lo que buscas, crees que esta lejos.. pero se encuentra arriba de tus narices.. solo ve al cielo y veras la respuesta..  
  
-Bueno que mas da.. estoy desesperado de todas formas..- contesto mientras miraba al cielo...- oye estafador no hay nada arriba ¬¬  
  
El señor indico con el dedo hacia arriba.. y luego lo deslizo hacia la derecha.. el joven miro y vio un letrero colgado que decía: Pensión En, disfrute su estancia mientras se relaja en las aguas termales.. Pensión dirigida por Asakura-Kyoyama... (o algo así n.n U) (Nota: la "Pensión En", es la pensión Asakura..)  
  
Entonces el chico miro hacia atrás y se encontró con las rejas de la pensión --U  
  
-oô.... por que no me dijo que estaba atrás mío lo que buscaba ¬¬  
  
Sr. vendedor: no me preguntaste si estaba atrás tuyo... y me compras un pollito??  
  
Pero el joven ya se estaba alejando...  
  
Sr. vendedor: HEY!!!  
  
-Que quiere??- le pregunto mientras daba media vuelta..  
  
Sr. vendedor: que no me ibas a comprar un pollo??  
  
Pollo: pio n.n  
  
-Para que quiero un pollo??  
  
Pollo: piooo ; . ;  
  
Sr. vendedor: si me lo compras... te diré un secreto muy importante sobre ese lugar donde te diriges.. –le chantajeo mientras acomodaba sus gafas las cuales tenían un brillo malicioso XD  
  
-Viejo estafador ¬¬  
  
¤---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
--¤  
  
Yoh: No siento ningún músculo .. .. aun tengo mis piernas?? .  
  
Amidamaru: Sea fuerte amo ; . ;  
  
Yoh: Que calor hace . ..- comento mientras se acostaba en el suelo del comedor .. (se llama comedor donde ellos comen?? O.o)  
  
Anna: debes bajar todas las calorías que comiste al devorar esos chocolates ¬¬  
  
Yoh: ; . ;.. pero...- pero la puerta hizo su llamado interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir Yoh..  
  
TOC-TOC .. (sonido barato de la puerta XD)  
  
Anna: y ahora quien viene a molestar? ¬¬ ..- dijo mientras se levantaba a abrir la puerta..  
  
Al llegar al recibidor se acerco para abrir.. pero antes de que su mano tocara la puerta un presentimiento cruzó por su cabeza seguido de un escalofrió.. pero no le dio importancia (que novedad ¬¬) y de todos modos abrió la puerta encontrándose con el joven del gorro rojo.. pero esta vez con un pollito en la cabeza oô  
  
Pollo: Pio-pio n.n  
  
-Buenos días señorita...- saludo el joven cordialmente.. pero luego cruzo la mirada con la de Anna y reacciono..- espera un momento yo a ti te conozco! o.o  
  
Anna: de que demonios hablas?? ¬¬  
  
-Ya te recuerdo.. eres esa niña salvaje ¬¬ .. aun me duele ese golpe que me diste ; . ;  
  
Anna: quien eres tu??? ...- pregunto Anna impaciente... un sujeto que ni siquiera conocía y que tenia un pollo en la cabeza.. le había dicho salvaje... ¿qué diablos se creía? (morirás pronto XD)  
  
-Em.. vengo a visitar al joven Asakura.. ¿se encuentra aquí?..- pregunto algo nervioso mientras ocultaba disimuladamente su rostro bajo la gorra roja  
  
Pollo: Pio-Pio n.n..- dijo el pollito mientras daba saltitos sobre el sombrero del muchacho  
  
-y tu quédate quieto ¬¬..- le exigió al pollo.. o.O  
  
Anna: Para que lo quieres??..- pregunto con vena en frente.. había ignorado su pregunta....  
  
-Eso no es asunto tuyo..- dijo desafiante..  
  
Anna: ¿¿¿qué te crees??? Esta es mi casa y aquí mando yo!! Si no me respondes te sacare yo misma de aquí! ¬¬  
  
-oô  
  
Yoh: ¿Anna que sucede? ==.. –pregunto el Shaman haciendo su aparición en escena notoriamente cansado --  
  
-Yoh??? O.o  
  
Yoh: ah? O.o ..¿nos conocemos??- pregunto luego de ver al sujeto..  
  
-No puedo creer que ya me ayas olvidado ¬¬  
  
Pollo: pio-pio n.n  
  
Yoh: que simpático pollito n.n  
  
Pollo: pió!! -  
  
-Oye te estoy hablando no me ignores!!  
  
Yoh: oo ... te conozco?..- pregunto incrédulo mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo índice y lo miro con cara de pregunta.. ¬¬  
  
-sigues siendo un idiota como puedo ver ¬¬ ...- le dijo a Yoh y luego se quito la gorra dejando caer una larga cabellera castaña.. con una gran sonrisa dijo: - tanto tiempo sin vernos onii-san..  
  
¤---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
--¤  
  
Perspectiva de la cámara: recorriendo lugares de la pensión..  
  
Horo: Este es el sitio donde cenamos n.n ...- exclamo mientras entraba al comedor (si es que se llama así o.o)..-. y esa mancha roja en el techo..- dijo mientras enfocaba el techo del comedor..- fue cuando Yoh se le atoro la tapa el ketchup y lo apretó demasiado fuerte.. haciendo que la tapa volara y salpicara toda la habitación XD.. y ese abollon en la pared fue porque a Anna le callo la mayoría del ketchup y estampo a Yoh en la pared de un solo golpe.. pobre Yoh ; . ; .. fue de miedo --  
  
Mientras Horo-Horo se hundía en sus recuerdos de aquella trágica cena.. una nueva explosión se escucho desde el cuarto de Fausto....  
  
Fin del 3° episodio n.n  
  
¤--------- Continuara......algún día XD...... ----------¤  
  
EkKo: Holas a todos!! n.n gracias por estar leyendo mi fics nuevamente ;o; y haber llegado hasta esta parte XD,,, bueno dejo hasta aquí los sucesos de ese día en la pensión para adelantar hasta la noche.. donde Horo esta desocupado y tratare de que lea los REW... ya que si sigo escribiendo se me acabaran las ideas para el próximo episodio XD ..  
  
¤--------------------------------------------------------------------------- --¤  
  
Pension Asakura: 3:00 AM .. (que puntual n.n)  
  
Nuestro protagonista se encontraba cómodamente durmiendo en su futón junto con Koloro quien descansaba a su lado luego de ese agotador día.. El silencio de la habitación fue interrumpida por el "Toc-Toc" en la ventana de la pieza.. Koloro fue quien se despertó primero.. se sentó algo adormilada y observo la ventana.. Encontrándose con una águila que volvió tocar con el pico a ventana impaciente oô  
  
Koloro: ku?? oô .. ¡¡Hay que es eso!! o.o..- grito con su vocecita aguda y pego un salto..- Horo-Horo!! ò.ó  
  
Horo-Horo: zzzzzz . ...  
  
((EkKo: Horo-Horo quieres unos Tamales?))  
  
Horo: Siiiiiiiii o ,,, ¿¿donde, donde??,,-contesto despertándose rápidamente XD  
  
((EkKo: en la ventana n.n))  
  
Horo: en serio??..- ilusionado giro hacia la ventana encontrándose con la enorme ave afuera..- aaaaaaaaaah!! O.o que es eso??  
  
((EkKo: Solo ábrele la ventana!! ¬¬))  
  
Horo: claro que no!! Y si es un ave asesina?? ¬¬  
  
((EkKo: eso fue estúpido ¬¬ .. además ella te trae el correo nn))  
  
Horo: y que le paso al antiguo cartero?..- pregunto mientras se levantaba para abrir la ventana... (vestido solamente con una camisa blanca a y unos bóxer celestes o,.. además que ya no contaba con la cinta en la cabeza para dormir.. (ya tiene 16 años.. no creo que se la pase con la cinta toda es día ¬¬))  
  
((EkKo: Linda ropa de dormir - ... ))  
  
Horo: ah?? .. .., oye tu como me vez???  
  
((ekko: bueno.. te veo lindo .))  
  
Horo: no me refiero a eso!! ¬¬ .. como me puedes ver desde donde estas?? Además.. donde estas?? O.o  
  
((Ekko: te veo gracias a las cámaras escondidas en toda la pensión n.n .. para que los lectores vean lo que sucede fuera de tu video cámara nn .. y estoy.. en un estudio o.o U ... (imagínense algo así XD)))  
  
Horo: que?? O.o ... bueno como sea ¬¬ ...- entonces abrió la ventana dejando que águila entrara cargando un saco con las garras oo ... al entrar izó gran escándalo y revoloteo por la habitación... pero luego de unos segundos se quedo quieta parándose sobre el escritorio de la habitación..  
  
Horo: Oô ...- pegado la espalda a la pared algo asustado XD  
  
((EkKo: aps.. el antiguo cartero no trabaja a estas horas.. entonces decidí usar una paloma mensajera.. pero era muy pequeña como para llevar el saco.. entonces use a Mine n.n la águila))  
  
Horo: Mine??? Que estúpido nombre ¬¬  
  
((ekko cállate que se lo acabo de inventar ¬¬... ahora toma el saco y comienza a responder la correspondencia n.n ... y no me digas que no quieres ¬¬ ya que es probable que te den regalos de nuevo)).. pero Horo ya estaba revisando el saco antes de que terminara de hablar XD  
  
Horo: aquí va la primera!! ..- dijo luego de aprender la cámara y ponerla en posición apuntándole a el...  
  
((Ekko: valla que animo ¬.¬ .. es sospechoso ..))  
  
Horo: La primera de la noche XD es de: Chibi-Chabe  
  
Hola. Tu fic está buenísimo y , Horo, estás haciendo un trabajo excelente, nunca te creí capaz de hacer pasar a Len la vergüenza más grande de su vida en tan sólo 5 minutos, je, je ¬w¬. Y para ke no te mueras de hambre, te mando un pavo relleno y papas asadas, la verdad no sé porké te tienen a dieta, estás bien tal y como estás ., continúa grabando, me encanta el documentel, es mejor ke los de Discovery Channel.  
  
Besitos a todos,  
  
ChibiChabe (-.-U ¿ké me fumé cuando inventé mi Nickname?)  
  
Hola!! Alguien que si aprecia mi trabajo o ... muchas gracias n.n .. y sobre lo de Len, cierto que soy el mejor!! XD  
  
((ekko: tal vez, pero estabas arto asustado cuando Len te iba a atacar ¬¬))  
  
Horo: ¬¬ ... bueno.. UN PAVO!! O QUE RICO!! Muuuuuuuuuuuchas gracias!!! nOn ..  
  
((ekko: lo tienen a dieta ya que devora todo el refri! --))...  
  
Horo: esho no esh chiercho!!..-dijo mientras masticaba un trozo del pavo con algunas papas..  
  
((ekko: no te lo comas ahora!! Oo))  
  
Horo: pesho shi tenshgo hambesh!!  
  
((ekko: ¬¬ no hables con la boca llena))  
  
Horo: (cuando ya se trago el pavo hablo: --) muchas gracias.. estubo delicioso!!  
  
((ekko: y le crecio la panzota --))  
  
Horo: ¬¬ .. bueno.. cierto que supero a los del discoveri no se cuanto!! Soy el mejor!! Muchas gracias por todo n.n y beshos a ti tambien!! n.n  
  
((ekko: u.ú este ninio.. bueno... muchas gracias chibi-chabe!!! Y por cierto.. a mi me gusto tu nick n.n XD ))  
  
Horo: el siguiente es de: MinaTaoAsakura  
  
Me encanta la idea de que Horo grabe un documental,, espero que no lo arruine, yo quiero que agas un HoroxTmao pero que no agas un Len x Olica,ToT, yo quiero muchoa mi Len!, mandenle saludos, y a Horo, te prepare una rica comida,espero que te guste, adivina lo que son,TAMALES! tus favoritos, T.T espero que te gusten, adios  
  
PD: no se olviden de los saludos de mi Len, y digenle que le prepare un rica comida China o, adios  
  
Horo: O aaaaaah tamales!!!  
  
((ekko: ah gloton oO))  
  
Horo: Tamales!! Tamales!! Tamales!! Tamales!! Tamales!! Tamales!! Tamales!! Tamales!! Tamales!! Tamales!! Tamales!! Tamales!! Tamales!! Tamales!! Tamales!! Tamales!! Tamales!! Tamales!! Tamales!! Tamales!! Tamales!! Tamales!! Tamales!! Tamales!! Tamales!! Tamales!! Tamales!! Tamales!! Tamales!! Tamales!! Tamales!! Tamales!! Tamales!! Tamales!! Tamales!! Tamales!! Tamales!! Tamales!! Tamales!! Tamales!! Tamales!! Tamales!! Tamales!! Tamales!! Tamales!! Tamales!! Tamales!! Tamales!! Tamales!! Tamales!! Tamales!!.... o graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaacias  
  
((ekko: oO ... ejem,,, tu saludos serán concedidos lo mas pronto posible n.n tratare de lograr que este los mande ¬¬))  
  
Horo: Tamales!! nn.. –(decía mientras abrazaba el saco de paquetes donde estaban los tamales)  
  
((ekko: y sobre la pareja de len y pilika (olika) XD ,,, bueno realmente no creo que allan muchas posibilidades de eso o.O por los votos .. (ademas no me agrada en nada esta pareja que digamos XD prefiero a len con horin n.n).. y tu deja ese saco!!!! ¬¬))  
  
Horo: bueno.. u.u  
  
((ekko: muchas gracias por tu rew Mina!! Saludos n.n))  
  
Horo: shiii muchas gracias!! y gracias por los tamales n.n  
  
((ekko: -- ))  
  
Horo: bueno.. el proximo es de: Li-chan Diethel:  
  
Hola!  
  
Esta muy bueno el "Documental", Hoto-hoto continua a si lo estas hacien bien, solo aprende como se utiliza la camara, Y espero que filmes a Anna e Yoh en su tiempo a solas. Te doy a ti Hoto unos 100 chocolates de todos savores, Bueno suerte con el documental que esta muy bueno.  
  
Ja ne  
  
PD: No pongas yaoi pone a Hoto-hoto con Tamao  
  
Gracias Li-chan n.n ... o.O ... Como que Hoto-Hoto???? ¬o¬ y yo si se utilizar la cámara!!  
  
((ekko: jeje n.n .. si claro... ))  
  
Horo: ¬¬  
  
((ekko: portate bien o te quedas sin los chocolates))  
  
Horo: Muchas gracias por escribir Li-chan!! Me alegra que te guste el documental .. y gracias por los chocolates -  
  
((ekko: lame botas XD))  
  
Horo: o.O  
  
((Ekko: bueno Li-chan, digo los mismo que Horo, gracias por tu rew y voto! Y por, molestarte en escribir n.n .. ))  
  
Horo: chocolaaaaaate o  
  
((Ekko: --.. Mine! Picotaso!! XD))  
  
Mine: iiiih (chillino barato de aguila o.o) (mine le da un picotaso en la cabeza a Horo-Horo que lo vuelve a la realidad ¬¬)  
  
Horo: auh . ... ni que fuera pokemon..  
  
Mine: iiiiiiiih ¬o¬ (le da otro picotaso en la cabeza)  
  
Horo: Bueno!! Lo siento O.ó  
  
Mine: iiiiiih n.n  
  
((ekko: lee el otro rew mejor n.n U))  
  
Horo: bueno.. este lo escribió: Jacqueline:  
  
Hola ekko primero q nada queria felicitarte por tu fic y aprovechar de dirle a horin eres muy lindo - en serio nn ah y las parejas prefiero q sea lenxhoro no te enfades horito es q con len te ves mejor nn y ademas len es super lindo pero no mas q tu nn bueno sin mas me despido y a horo para q no se enoje le mando un pastel y un besito y tambien un abrazo bye  
  
siiiiiii yo ser mejor que Tao Len ¬o¬  
  
((ekko: ya ridículo ¬¬ no hables así))  
  
Horo: como que ridículo?? ¬¬ .. bueno... ¿¿¿Jacqueline quieres ser mi novia!! o???  
  
((Ekko: Horo-Horo!!!.. no seas jote!!))  
  
Horo: ;o; lo siento... es que me dijo que era lindo - .. y mas que Len o .. y me mando un pastel y un beso y un abrazo nn GRACIAS!!!! TOT  
  
((ekko: por que a mi no me mandan pastel?? --))  
  
Horo: no olvides que aquí yo soy el "lindo" .. wuajaja  
  
((ekko: ¬.¬ grrrr))  
  
Horo: muchas gracias por tu rew!! n.n me subío el animo!! o y te mando muchos saludos y abrazos y lo que quieras!! nn  
  
((Ekko: ¬¬..(porque horito a mi no me manda nada ;O;) ejem.. gracias tambien por tu rew y voto n.n ojala que sigas disfrutando del fics nn))  
  
Horo: Buenos... este lo escribió: Chareik:  
  
Hola!! Un saludo a ekko y a horo!! me encanta la historia, me gustaria q las parejas fueran yohxanna (la idea de q horo los pille juntos y los grabe a costa de su salud me parecio muy buena idea XD) y horoxlen, ademitelo horo... haceis buena pareja :P ademas, el dijo q te queria XD  
  
PD: te mando un beso y una caja de rosquillas pra q se te pase el hambre y no te comas la camara, q se nos acabaria el chollo a los fans U Y mandales un saludo a len-chan y a yoh de mi parte :P  
  
un saludo para ti tambien :D .. gracias por la caja de rosquillas!! o ...  
  
((ekko: me mando un saludo! Muchas gracias ; . ; ... nn .. ))  
  
Horo: realmente tengo que grabarlos juntos? pense que era borma ; . ;  
  
((ekko: era en serio n.n .. y mas te vale que lo hagas pronto ¬o¬))  
  
Horo: ;O; .... en fin -- ... comere mucho antes de morir asi que acabare feliz .nn.  
  
((ekko: u.u U))  
  
Horo: y sobre lo de Len.. era solo una broma ¬¬ ,, ademas cumplia con mi contrato  
  
((ekko: si claro ¬¬ .. te veias muy feliz después de eso.. y hablando de contrato.. donde dejaste la lista??? Solo cumpliste la primera!!  
  
Horo: o.o eh.. se me perdio n.n U  
  
((ekko: grrrr ¬¬))  
  
Horo: eh.. Bueno Chareik no pienso comerme la camara aun n.n U asi que no te preocupes :D .. no desepcionare a mis fans!!  
  
((ekko: aja ¬¬))  
  
Horo: como que "aja" ¬¬  
  
((ekko: en fin.. Gracias por tu rew Chareik!!! nn .. y por molestarte ne escribir y enviar comida a este niño inflado..))  
  
Horo: que??? Òó  
  
((Ekko: no es broma! -.-U .. si tas lindo y sexy como estas ahora n.n.. (que mis amigos no me pillen diciendo "sexi" o si no perderia mi reputación tipo Anna ..u))  
  
Horo: gracias por escribir a mi linda admiradora n.-!!  
  
((ekko: ¬¬))  
  
Horo: bueno el siguiente es de: Lucy Horita :  
  
JEJEJEJE ESTUVO CHIDO ESO DE LOS REVIEWS KON HORO, PERO NO SE SI PUEDA SEGUIR VOTANDO JEJEJ PERO YO KIERO KE SEA HORO/LEN ESA PAREJITA ME ENKANTA IWAL KE A MUCHA GENTE JEJJEJEJ, AMO LAS LOKURAS DE HORO Y A LEN ENOJADO JEJEJEJE Y ESA PAREJA KONTRASTA MUY BIEN.  
  
BUENO NOS VEMOS PRONTO SEGUIRE ESCRIBIENDOTE.  
  
AMO A HORO-HORO SALUDOS.  
  
SEE YA  
  
BYE  
  
Poque a todos les gusta esa pareja ;O; ...— se va al rincón y una aura azul lo rodea.. y hace circulitos con el dedo en el suelo xD  
  
((ekko: o.O .. Bueno Lucy Horita no te preocupes tu voto si cuenta n.n (un voto para esta pareja para mi vale mucho o))  
  
Horo: -aun en el rincón ¬¬-  
  
((ekko: todo a quien le guste el HoroxLen es amigo mío n.n))  
  
Horo: ¬¬  
  
((Ekko: o.o ... dijo que le gusto que tu leyeras les rew n.n U))  
  
Horo: siiiiii muchas gracias!!! como no gustarle n.- ... ¿¿quieres ser mi novia?? o  
  
((ekko: ¬¬ que no estabas en depresión?? En fin -- .. sabes qure no puedes tener novia por correspondencia!! ¬o¬))  
  
Horo: ya patrona ¬¬ ... lo siento Lucy!! .. cuanto todo esto se termine podremos estar juntos nuevamente n.-  
  
((ekko: como sea --u .... Muchas gracias por escribir Lucy Horita!! Espero que agrade este capitulo n.n ... y gracias tambien por tu voto!))  
  
Horo: adios querida Lucy!! Nos veremos pronto n.n  
  
((ekko: -.- uf .. lee el otro ¬¬))  
  
Horo: este es de: LADY TAO .. hola de nuevo Lady!! n.n ... dice:  
  
OK JEJEJEJE LO SIENTO ME PASE KON LO DE LOS REVIEWS Y EN VERDAD LO SIENTO JEJEJE SOLO KERIA KE ESTO FUERA UN HORO2XLEN PERO NISIKIERA AHI PAREJAS TU LO DIJISTE, Y HASTA KREO SALES MAS TU KE EL PROPIO LEN JEJEJEJE ASI KE MIS MAS SINCERAS DISKULPAS.  
  
YO VOTO POR HORO2XLEN. MIL VECES  
  
AMO A LEN  
  
AMO A LEN  
  
AMO A LEN  
  
BYE  
  
HORO Y LEN 4ERVER  
  
.. Gracias por tu rew n.n ... y como puedes amar a ese tipo?? ¬¬ yo soy mejor y mas lindo - ... ¿verdad? n.n ....  
  
((EkKo: ...........))  
  
Horo: oye?? O.o  
  
((EkKo: Ese comentario me dolió ;O; ))  
  
Horo: o.o ¿?  
  
((Ekko: ... disculpa si salí mucho en los capítulos anteriores.. es que eran los primeros y debía preparar a los lectores y a Horo para lo que venia en este fics n.n U ... pero en este trate de no molestar mucho XD.. y sobre las parejas, ten paciencia ya que faltan mas de 700 horas de grabación .. así que queda muuuuuuuucho XD.. eso es todo y gracias por tu voto y rew n.- ))  
  
Horo: aun 700 horas TOT ... ejem,.. gracias por tu REW :D .. el siguiente es de: tinavela y dice:  
  
ta divertido! pero si vas a poner algo NO APTO PARA TODO PUBLICO por favor avisa q aca hay un monton de chusmas espiandome.  
  
A que se refiere?? O.o  
  
((Ekko: a nada que deberías saber XD... bueno tina a la próxima tendré mas cuidado o are una insinuación al respecto.. ya que te comprendo totalmente.. aquí tengo como 5 chusmas molestando también ¬¬))  
  
Horo: Si n.n .. aunque no entendí nada o.o  
  
((EkKo: Algún día te explicare todo n.n .. hasta el porque a la x entre los nombres de Horo o Len y eso n.n (HoroxLen .. bueno ustedes saben que significan las parejas XD)))  
  
Horo: Bueno n.n ... y gracias tina por molestarte en escribirnos n.n  
  
((ekko: ..u ejem.. lo mismo digo muchas gracias.))  
  
Horo: el proximo es de: tinavela , nuevamente n.n  
  
soy yo de nuevo, tu fic es cada vez mas divertido!en las pertes con comentarios homosexuales, PLESE avisa q tengo una hermana muy chusma q lee todo  
  
n.n  
  
((ekko: dos rew seguidos ;O; que alegria n.n ... bueno la frase: "comentarios homosexuales" suena fuerte ..u .. ¿realmente salieron tan "raro" esas partes? O.o..))  
  
... cri-cri..  
  
Horo: jijiji n.n que agradan esos grillos  
  
((ekko: ¬¬ ... bueno tina gracias nuevamente n.n y como ya dije tendre mas cuidado n.n ... ahora puedes leer el proximo n.n))  
  
Horo: (abre al "carta" XD) Este es de: Horita Usui :  
  
yo kreo ke komo la mayoria de los votos se han dado por horoxlen voy a votar por esa pareja ya ke no tiene caso votar por otra y desperdciar mi voto, aparte de ke odio al lenxpilika y horoxtamao, no no no ke wakala y por eso voto por horoxlen, no es ke me guste el yaoi pero lo prefiero mil veces antes ke a tamao y a pilika jejejjee de todas formas ojala y tomes en kuenta los reviews.  
  
suigele ke esta chido eso de los reviews kon horo jejje y ke salgan mas personajes porfas.  
  
bye  
  
si! cierto que esta chido los rew conmigo?? o ... n.n jeje.. bueno excepto el detalle que me despierten a las 3 de la madrugada ¬¬.. y que venga un tipo raro a cantar canciones de niños oO .. además de que esa ave me esta mirando feo ;o;  
  
Mine (la águila): ¬.¬  
  
((ekko: cuidadito con Mine .. que no es mía.. me la prestaron XD además que poco humilde eres Horo ¬¬))  
  
Horo: tengo fans y hay que aprovecharlo.. ejem digo agradecerlo n.n U..  
  
((ekko: .. ... bueno Horita n.n muchas gracias por tu rew!! realmente agradezco mucho que se molesten en mandar mensajes ;O; ... y gracias por tu voto!! Y claro que tomare en cuanta los votos n.n .. o si no eso seria muy descarado de mi parte, y no me gustaría que fuera así .. ... y te apoyo.. odio el lenxpilika! (si ofender a sus fans).. siento que es como un hermoso horoxLen pero con horo en versión mujer porque no les gusta el yaoi.. y eso como que me desagrada --U ... bueno eso es todo.. gracias y me alegra muchísimo que te guste el fics n.n ..))  
  
Horo: que discurso ...  
  
((ekko: ¬¬))  
  
Horo: bueno gracias!!!!! Y porque prefieren a Len?? TOT Tamao es mas linda --  
  
((ekko: cállate.. sabes muy bien que piensas en Len todo el día ¬¬))  
  
Horo: no es cierto ¬¬  
  
((ekko: COMO QUE NO??? Si quiere publico las grabaciones nocturnas donde susurras el nombre de Len... XD))  
  
Horo: ESO NO ES CIERTO!! Oó ..-toma la cámara y se enfoca- a los que estén viendo esto.. NO ES CIERTO!! OLVIDEN LO QUE ACABAN DE LEER!! òÓ  
  
((ekko: ¬¬U.. ya síguele con el otro rew..))  
  
Horo: ;; el próximo es de: Kolorita.. me recuerda a mi Kolorin o  
  
Koloro: -.- zzzzz  
  
((ekko: ¬¬U lee el mensaje pues!))  
  
Horo: wi jijiji lencito kiere a horito deberias de hacerlo yaoi si amamos el yaoi kolorita kanta por el yaoi jijijiji bueno es ke esto va muy bien los votos se dan a favor de mi parejita favorita lencitoxhorito, y esto pone feliz a kolorita yo kreo ke escribes muy bien pero te faltan mas kapitulos jijiji.  
  
adiosito  
  
((ekko: otra hermana amante del yaoi o .. viva las fans del yaoi!! Resistan los fics yaoi!!! XD ... en fin, y si, al parecer los votos se inclinan al yaoi n.n .. vamos a ver que ocurre luego XD .. gracias por tu voto y rew!!.. Horo agradece!! ¬¬ ......... o.o horo?))  
  
Horo: ((en una esquina agachado, haciendo circulitos con el dedo en el suelo y con un aura azul... XD ustedes conocen esa escena n.n)).. porque...snif... porque todos me tratan... snif.... me tratan de chico yaoi ;o;  
  
((ekko: horo! ;o; ... lee el siguiente.. y te dare un pastel n.n))  
  
Horo: (se repone) siiiiiiii pastel o ... el siguiente es de: STARFIRE  
  
Holas, primero ke nada te felicito por ke tu fic esta muy chido y me gusta mucho jajaj pero me gustaria mas si fuera lenxhoro jejej se me hacen una pareja muy divertida y komo horo es el protagonista kedaria perfekto, no me gustaria ke lo pusieras kon tamao por ke aka en mi club fan de lenxhoro la odian mucho i pues jejej no me gustaria.  
  
bueno de todas formas me parece perfeko ke horo salga mucho por ke yo lo amo.  
  
gracias por leer los fics.  
  
adiosito!  
  
todos me aman o ... muuuuuuuuchas gracias!!! Yo también los quiero o.. quieres ser mi novia?' n.n  
  
((ekko: HORO-HORO!! Deja de preguntar eso ¬¬ sabes muy bien que no puedes!! Que no vez que Len se pone celoso n.n))  
  
Horo: no me regañes ;o; ... lo siento -- .... un momento.. que tiene que ver el tiburón!!!!! ¬¬  
  
((ekko: jeje .. en fin.. n.n ... gracias por tus felicitaciones o.. me suben el animo ; . ; ... pero esto seria un fracaso sin Horin n.n ...))  
  
Horo: bien dicho!! nOn  
  
((ekko: que humilde eres ¬¬ ... bueno como decia.. XD .. otra amante del yaoi!! Viva hermana!! XD ... obio .. quedarian perfectos los dos o .. jeje muchas gracias n.n.. ¿gracias por leer los fics? O.o .. de nada supongo.. XD))  
  
Horo: si.. gracias por molestarte en escribirnos n.n ¡! El siguiente es de: BLACKFIRE  
  
Hola jiji soy la hermana de STARFIRE y mi hermana me recomendo el fic ya ke a las dos no enkanta horo jijiji aparte de ke me lo rekomendo kon la kondicion de ke votara por el lenxhoro, y si me gusta la idea jejejjee wi wi wi kiero a len kon horito por ke se aman.  
  
bueno kontinualo.  
  
te veo luego  
  
a d i o s  
  
otra fans!! n.n arigato!! ..... len con horito??? ¬.¬ aquí hay un complot!!!  
  
((ekko: XD .. ejem bueno gracias!! Y de nuevo: viva Hotro! Viva el yaoi horoxlen!!! o ..XD gracias por escribir y gracias por tomar en cuanta la recomendación XD jeje.. n.n ))  
  
Horo: (nuevamente en la esquina azul...) gra..cias... snif...  
  
((ekko: dijo que le encantabas...))  
  
Horo: (se repone) MUCHAS GRACIAS BLACKFIRE!! (Y STARFIRE n.n) nos vemos pronto!!! n.n ((ekko: oO??))  
  
Horo: el otro es de: MIKAMI  
  
YO VOTO POR HOROXLEN ES LO MEJOR  
  
CHIDO TU FIC  
  
GRACIAS POR PONER A HORO KOMO EL PRINCIPAL.  
  
ADIOS  
  
HORO Y LEN 100%  
  
horo: siiii gracia por poner a horo como principal n.n ..  
  
((ekko: callate horo ¬¬U .... una hermana mas!! Horolen es lo mejor!! o ... gracias por poner a horo??? Es un placer!! No hay nada que agradecer aquí XD ... n.n .. gracias por votar!! Y por tu rew Mikami!! n.n .. la cazafantasmas?? o XD genial))  
  
Horo: buuuuuu ¬¬ eri mas fome que Chocolove ¬¬  
  
((ekko: nooooo ;o; ...))  
  
Horo: gracias por escrivirnos!! n.n.. bueno el siguiente de: malka love  
  
A el amor eso siempre karakterisa a un buen autor en tu kaso, deberias de poner un LENXHORO para ke se vea mas ramntiko jejej me gusta el romance y tambien me gusta HORO.  
  
OSEA KE MI VOTO ES PARA HOROXLEN  
  
¿¿dijo que si no ponias lenxhoro serias mal autora?? Oo  
  
((ekko: realmente no me quedo muy claro el concepto.. pero muchas gracias de todas formas!! XD .. sea critica consejo o alago.. es bien recivido de mi parte n.n ,,, y gracias por tu voto!! Y rew!! n.n))  
  
Horo: gracias por tu rew!!! pero por el voto no lo agradezco mucho que digamos ¬¬  
  
((ekko: callate mal agradecido ¬¬... Mine!))  
  
Horo: eh?? O.o  
  
Mine: iiiiiiih (grito de aguila barato ..)..(Mine le picotea la cabeza a Horo..)  
  
Horo: aaaaaah!!!!! .. bueno, bueno, lo siento!!!  
  
((ekko: gracias Mine XD ... Lee el proximo porfa n.n))  
  
Horo: . ... es de.... de quien es??? ... veo borroso.. aaaaaaaaaah me voy a morir TOT...  
  
((ekko: oO ... es de LUCY TAO.. no seas exagerado ¬¬))  
  
Horo: y dice:  
  
MI VOTO ES TOTALMENTE PARA HOROYLEN  
  
... fin.. .  
  
((ekko: eh... gracias por tu voto!! n.n U))  
  
Horo: este es de: nacha   
  
HOLA Viva Horohoro!  
  
me gusto el documental, denle por seguro de q voy, por lo menos, a dejarles un review por cap.  
  
Sobre las parejas... PLIS que sea un HoroxLen y LysergxHao, esas son las mejores  
  
ya-sabes-que.  
  
Bye  
  
PD pa horo horo un gran pie de limon y unos chocolates hershey's  
  
Sii viva horo!! XD  
  
((ekko: no te puedes tirar "vivas" a ti mismo!!))  
  
Horo: porque no?? ¬¬  
  
((ekko: porque... a ya olvídalo ¬¬ ..... viva horo!!!! o))  
  
Horo: ¬.¬  
  
((ekkO: otra miembro de la comunidad de horohoro XD .. bienvenida seas n.n.. un rew por capi?? O oh muchas gracias.. se loa gradesco mucho n.n y me pone feliz que te guste tanto el fics n.n ...))  
  
Horo: si!! Nacha tiene buen gusto n.n  
  
((ekkO: este niño n.n U ... gracias por tu voto!! n.n y el "ya-sabes-que" XD.. la unica que disimula ;o; que alegra XD))  
  
Horo: disimula??? Que?? O.o  
  
((Ekko: no nada n.n ... mira horin te mando regalos n.n))  
  
Horo: pie de limon??? o que rico { son tan deliciosos como los tamales n.n y los hershey's o.o  
  
((ekkO: son unas pelotitas de chocolate.. me encantan ;o; .. siempre las como cuando voy a los ciclos de anime XD .. me traen buenos recuerdos TOT ... y el pie de limon me encanta O ... ))  
  
Horo: que bien que te gusten.. pero son míos wuajajaja XD  
  
((Ekko; yo me mato escribiendo y te dan cosas a ti ¬¬ maldito..))  
  
horo: ejeje :D .. bueno nacha muchas gracias por todo!! Y nos vemos pronto ;)  
  
((ekko: sips muchas gracias n.n))  
  
Horo: el proximo es de: LIZZIE USUI   
  
Pues yo pienso ke no tienen nada ke ver la parejas pero si las vas a poner pues mejor ke sea un horo2xlen por ke es la pareeja mas importante del yaoi de SK y a mi me gusta el yaoi asi ke voto por horo2xlen.  
  
otra yaoi ¬¬.... (se va nuevamente al rincón.. )  
  
((ekko: que no te estabas muriendo ¬¬ .. bueno, tal vez encuentre nada que ver.. pero yo digo que no es asi.. ademas ya tienen 16 años y las hormonas andan volando por todas partes XD .. n.n U))  
  
Horo: que?? Oo  
  
((ekko: ejem.. -- ... de todas formas gracias por tu voto n.n ..))  
  
Horo: el otro es de: Anonymous  
  
jejeje me gusta mucho tu fic  
  
voto por el lenxhoro-horo  
  
otra mas??? (se va de nuevo al rincón ¬¬)  
  
((Ekko: ¬¬ no seas tonto.. hola anonymous!! n.n me alegra que te guste!! Toy feliz! o tantas personas leen mi fics!! ;o; que alegria!! Gracias por tu voto y rew n.n))  
  
Horo: gracias!!  
  
((ekko: que no estabas en el rincón??))  
  
Horo: es que mis admiradoras claman por mi!  
  
((ekko: que?? Oo))  
  
Horo: nn .. bueno este es de: plika-z  
  
HOLAS  
  
ME FASINO TU FIC! buenhorito soy tu fan numero uno, mandame saludos y te amo,sigue grabando despues te mando pastelitos,horo te amo por siempre (me gustaria q fuera un lenxpilika horoxtamao esas son las parejas q mas me gustan bue esta buenisimo)hotito yo te consolo cuando quieras n.n chau  
  
mi fans numero uno?? O.o ... - muchas gracias!! Te enviare una camiseta con mi imagen n.-  
  
((ekko: ah ridículo ¬.¬ .. de donde sacaras eso??))  
  
Horo: ............. (se va al rincón de nuevo)  
  
((ekkO: ups o.o .. lo siento TOT ... ejem bueno.. realmente te fasino?? TOT muchas gracias!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Que alegria TOT .. n.n y gracias por los pastelitos para horo n.n))  
  
Horo: (se levanta) pastelitos!! GRACIAS nOn ..!!!!! ... como que hotito??? .. .... TTOTT  
  
((ekko: .. .. ejem .. gracias por tu voto!! n.n espero que este capitulo tambien te agrade n.n .. pues a mi si me gusto XD .. que humilde --U ))  
  
Horo: snif -- ... gracias!!... bueno este es de: Nakuru-chan  
  
hola!, tu fic esta muy bueno, y espero k lo sigas... me encanta tu fic por k Horo-Horo sale como protagonista y eso me encanta por k me encanta leer fic donde salga mi lindo Horito!...y eso k te dijieron del Yaoi...NO LO HAGAS, POR FAVOR!, espero k me hagas caso...por k el yaoi es algo...enfermo y depravado... bueno byee!, y para ti mi lindo Horito...una canasta llena de chocolates y mas dulces!, espero te gusten, adios!, y sigue asi!  
  
dulces!!!! Chocolates!!!!! o ¡!!!! Gracias!!! Pilika se enfadara mucho cuando pille los chocolates XD ... .. ups...  
  
((ekkO: ajaja XD ... bueno, te gusto que felicidad!! Muchas gracias n.n .. toda fans de horo es amiga(o) mia(o) XD ...  
  
Pero eso de que el yaoi es enfermo y depravado.. creo que no estoy de acuerdo.. no porque me guste lo digo.. ya que es algo normal y no tiene nada de malo una relacion asi.. sin importar quienes ni donde.. por lo tanto.. amiga nakuru-chan, te pido como favor que leas fics yaoi.. (no por que seas masoquista XD) si no para que te des una idea o cuenta de que no tiene nada de malo ni tampoco es repugnante.. solo es algo que no pudieron decidir esas personas.. pero que quede claro, yo me refiero al amor entre dos hombres y no que tengan atracción ni físico ni sexual.. es decir que se enamoren de su forma de ser por tal o tal razón.. (pero no me agradan mucho los que se comportan como mujer y se visten así ..u) .. y eso de que un hombre solo le guste tener sexo con otro hombre sin importar quien sea, a eso no me refiero y es otro tema de conversación diferente al HoroxLen que amo yo n.n ... eso es todo y lo digo en buena.. y se los quería aclarar a todos!! Así que aproveché este instante n.n ..))  
  
Horo: ..  
  
((ekko: oO .. bueno.. y los homo fóbicos no me reten TOT .. y les recomiendo que lean fics yaoi!! Como por ejemplo los que se tratan de la infancia de horo y Len que hay como tres donde se enamoran sin darse cuenta.. son preciosos!! o y les abrirán ventanas a ustedes n.n .. luego daré algunos nombre de esos fics ya que por ahora no me acuerdo de los títulos --U ... eso es todo y sigamos con el ultimo rew n.n porfis))  
  
Horo: me dejas pensando con lo que dijiste...  
  
((ekko: en len? n.n))  
  
Horo: no!! ¬¬ .. si no que ..¿¿porque me pones de ejemplo?? no me gusta Len TOT ...  
  
((ekko: --U lee el ultimo rew ¬¬))  
  
Horo: bueno, bueno ¬¬ -... y el ultimo pero no menos importante rew!!! es de: keri01  
  
oye tu fic me cae mu bien esta muy bueno pero por favor no se te ocurra poner horoxlen por que no me gustaria dejaR DE LEER UN FIC MUY BUENO A MI ME EÇNCANTA HORO HORO y si me lo pide yo si acepto sr su novia tambien me encana lenxcpilika si es cierto que en la serie ni se hablan pero por lo menos len sabe quien es pilika y pilika sabe quien ews len pero por dios un lizergxpilika no pues ellos ni se conocen ni saben quien es quien y tamao pues tamao se puede quedar pelando papas bueno a horo horo le manda un paquete de chocolates y un pack de gatorade para despues de los entrenamientos mas chocolates y m,uchos besos chao  
  
porque a tamao nadie la quiere??? ... ;o;  
  
((Ekko: porque le quita la pareja a Len o a Anna según algunos n.n U ... bueno gracias por escribir!!! Y me alegra demasiado que a ti tambien te guste el fics nOn.. y tratare de ver que puedo hacer sobre tus votos n.n .. ))  
  
Horo: chocolates!!!!! O GRACIAS!!... mi novia?? En serio?? ,., alguien me dijo que si!!!!!! No lo puedo creer!! O.o  
  
((ekko: ni yo!..eh.. es decir .. que tu no puedes horo ¬¬ .. que me vas a embarrar las parejas en el fics!!!))  
  
Horo: o.o pero...  
  
((Ekko: nada de pero ¬¬ no y punto... lo siento mucho keri01 XD.. pero horo tiene un contrato y debe cumplirlo XD))  
  
Horo: TTOTT perdome keri01.. pero nunca te olbidare amada mia!!  
  
((ekko: ¬¬ una relacion de 3 segundos .))  
  
Horo: ¬¬  
  
((ekko: ejem.. (y me da con decir ejem --U) ,,, eso son todos los rew.. y simplemente no lo puedo creer oO ya llevamos 35 REW!!!! con solo 2 capitulos!!!! Estoy anodada!! Ya que me habia puesto la meta de que me ganara 10 rew por lo menos en cada capitulo oO ,,, realmente les agradezco mucho!!!!!!!))  
  
Horo: yo tambien!! Mi esfuerzo es recompensado!! TOT  
  
((ekko: Horo di wisky!! n.n))  
  
Horo: que? O.o  
  
FLASH  
  
((ekko: olbida todo lo relacionado a HoroxLen!!))  
  
Horo: =.=  
  
((ekko: bien , :) tenia que hacerlo antes de que se me olbide)) ..-guarda el aparatito de los hombres de negro XD  
  
Horo: Hacer que?? nn –pregunto de lo mas natural..  
  
((ekko: no nada n.n .. bueno ahora es el momento de mis quejas contra el camarógrafo..n.n))  
  
Horo: quejas?? Porque??? Que ise?? TOT  
  
((ekko: te las voy a enumerar ¬¬:  
  
no mandaste los saludos de los rew pasados ¬¬  
  
Horo: o.o eh .. luego se los mando!! Lo siento --  
  
dejaste todas las cartas tiradas ¬¬  
  
¤ baterias bajas ¤ (indico la camara.. pero nadie la tomo encuenta XD)  
  
Horo: eh... estaba apurado ;o;  
  
no me diste dulces ;o;  
  
Horo: ¬¬ son mios  
  
((ekko; -- snif.. bueno:  
  
no grabaste cuando te fuiste de la pension con len!!!!  
  
Horo: pero si no fue mi culpa!!!!  
  
((ekko: si claro...  
  
¤ Batería baja ¤ (volvio a repetir)  
  
Horo; y dejame en paz que me quiero dormir!!! Son las 5 de la madrugada TOT  
  
((ekko: que me importa!! Debes trabajar!! Te corresponde.. firmaste un contrato!!  
  
Horo: yo creo que fue un pacto con el diablo ¬¬  
  
((ekko: ¬¬ grr.. ))  
  
¤ bateria baja¤  
  
Horo: oye la camara se esta apa---  
  
((ekko: callate!! No te quiero escuchar!! ¬¬))  
  
¤ bateria baja ¤ (volvio a insistir la lucesita en la camara..)  
  
Horo: pero se va a apagar...  
  
((ekko: shhhhh -- que aun me faltan muchas quejas ¬o¬))  
  
Horo: bueno.. se que apague sola ¬¬  
  
((ekko: que?? O.o))  
  
¤ Camara apagada ¤ (por falta de bateria XD)  
  
(Duh! ¬¬)  
  
F I N . . . E P I S O D I O  
  
III  
  
¤--------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------¤  
  
Ekko: Holas a todos!! Por fin termine -- ... que me salio largo o.o 53 hojas de Word ... lo siento espero que no me aya salido latero y demasiado largo TOT .. desde ahora pondre limite de hojas a los capitulos.. quise cortar mas este pero no pude -- me daba pena ; . ; .. espero que les aya gustado y gracias por leerlo hasta el final n.n  
  
Ahora las preguntas que me gusta hacer aunque se las respuestas XD:  
  
¿Por qué no mato de una vez por todas a Horo? Noooo ;O; .. ¿qué tanto preparaba fausto en el laboratorio? Wuajaja :D .. ¿por qué todo el mundo golpea tanto a Horo-Horo? --U .. ¿qué diablos paso con Mine la aguila? Nunca me volvio a casa! Traidora ¬¬ .. ¿Cómo Koloro tiene tanta paciencia xD? .. ¿cuándo se dara cuenta Horo que Anna se comio sus chocolates? Jeje n.n .. ¿qué hace Hao en la pension En?.. ¿qué pasara con el pollito kawaii? .. ¿qué secreto le abra contado el vendedor de pollos a Hao como para que este le comprara el pollo? XD .. ¿qué es lo que tendran los paquetes de Fausto VII? .. ¿algun dia terminare este fics? (noooo :D) .. ¿me enviaran rew? n.n ... porfas!! nn ...¿por qué Pilika estaba tan sensible?? Estaba en "sus dias"(las mujeres entenderan.. --) ¿qué se traera Tamao con Horo? .. .. ¿por qué Len no destruyo la camara cuando la atrapo la vez que Horo se tropezo? ¿ fue error de la escritora -- .. o estaba demasiado preocupado por Horo? nn ... bueno.. ustedes aganse mas preguntas solos ya que el fics dejo muchas mas nn U  
  
Sobre las parejas.. terminadas las votaciones!! XD .. muchas gracias por votar y me dieron muchas ideas.. el problema es que mas gente de lo esperada voto por TamaoxHoro.. aunque no me acuerdo cuantas fueron ya que se me perdio el pael donde anote las votaciones TOT .. pero recuerdo los puestos n.n .. hasta se me ocurrio hacer un triangulo amoroso: TamaoxHoroxLen ... no me reten oO .. --U bueno luego ustedes lo descubriran wuajaja pero no les de para que sigan leyendo el fics XD ..  
  
Bueno nuevamente agradezco muuuuuuuucho todos los rew!! cada uno de ellos n.n sean quejas o no XD .. y como agradecimiento fue el fics muuuuuy largo n.n .. si recivos tanto como ahora seguire escribiéndolos largos XD .. y si hay errores en los agradecimientos a los fics.. ruego que me perdonen ya que tuve una confucion total al momentos de responderlos --U me salte como 5 rew --U pero ya lo arregle n.n  
  
Eso es todo por ahora (creo) .. nos vemos pronto!! Y manden regalos a Horo para que no se deprima n.n  
  
Atte: EkKo!!  
  
Fin transmisión :D 


End file.
